A Hero of Wastelands
by Fabkitty
Summary: When Stallion Guardian, The Courier, is transported to the world of My Hero Academia he must forge a new name for himself once again and prove his worth in a world where a Sequoia and some Nuka Cola won't scare the bad guys as much as you'd like. Can the legend of the wastes hold his own in a world of superpowers? Rated T for precaution (Continuing now, working on new chapter atm)
1. Chapter 1

A World of Heroes

The Couriers Duster flapped behind him as he fell from the sky. The music from his Pip-Boy rung in his ears as he realised his predicament, he had no way to land. He silently cursed the researchers at whatever old world company made the facility he found. While exploring Stallion Guardian also known as the Courier or The Lone Wanderer had found an abandoned research facility that appeared to be looking into forms of teleportation and alternate universes. Within the inner sanctums of the place he found some kind of gate that appeared to lead nowhere, that is until he started messing with the attached terminal. It had activated some form of portal and of course being the curious type he decided to take a gander at what it was. Apparently it was a bad idea.

After gaining his bearings The Courier noticed something about the place he was falling towards, it was a city. A big one at that, this was foreign to the Courier as the closest he had seen was the Strip and even it paled in comparison to this place. Deciding to stop marveling at the view and start thinking of a way to survive he began thinking of his options. If he was wearing power armour then perhaps he could survive the fall although he couldn't use the teleportation grenades the Think Tank had come up with mid-air, perhaps he could try to direct himself to a body of water? That would be risky however due to the unknown factor the of the depth. At this moment several onlookers from the ground had noticed the falling legend of the wastes and had pointed this out to several nearby heroes.

" **Gotcha!"** Stallion's fall met an abrupt end as he was caught mid-air by a pair of massive hands. Confused, the teenager looked around only to be met with a pair of eyes the size of Behemoths.

"Gah!" he stumbled backwards and fell over in the palm of the giant. He examined the giant woman, she wore a white and purple jumpsuit with orange highlights and a mask that reminded him of those worn by old world superhero comic book characters.

"You okay kid?" the woman asked in concern.

Picking himself up off the ground Stallion realized what had happened. While falling this giant woman had seen him and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Still in shock he nodded at her. Knowing that the boy was safe she took her chance to gloat to her comrades and the paparazzi. **"Mt. Lady saves another life!"** she yelled while lifting Stallion into the air as if he were a trophy. Those watching cheered and hooted at the hero. She was one of many who took up the profession of saving those in need, something Stallion was no stranger to. Looking down at the crowd he saw people who dressed very similarly to old world humans. He looked around from his viewpoint, taking in his surroundings he had a sudden realization. "Uh-ma'am?" He leaned over to get a view of the woman's face, noticing him she held the Courier in front of her face. "Yes?" she cooed still basking in the praise of her fans. "What year is this" Stallion questioned. "It's 2016 didn't you know that?". Stallion stood there shocked at the answer. _"I've gone back in time 200 years"_ he thought. With that the world began to swirl and fade from view letting go of consciousness he submitted to fainting.

"He has no medical records and according to government files he doesn't even exist" the nurse explained to the detective, their voices muffled from behind the opened his eyes still groggy from his fainting and the sudden change of time.

He appeared to be in a hospital. A good one at that. Stallion looked down at his Pip-Boy which the doctors hadn't been able to remove when the door opened and a man wearing a trench coat and matching fedora walked in followed by a woman wearing a nurses outfit.

"Oh you're awake!" the nurse exclaimed in surprise at seeing the teenager sitting up in his bed. The detective stepped back and allowed the nurse to check on Stallion making sure he was ok. After making sure he was ok the nurse turned to leave the room before stopping and spinning around on her heel. "Oh I nearly forgot what was your name again, I need to put it in the records" she said in a sweet voice.

"It's Stallion ma'am Stallion Guardian" he replied confidently.

She simply nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the detective alone with the young hero.

"Well now that that's out of the way I have some questions to ask you son" the man said in a kind tone

"Oh but before that let me introduce myself, I'm Akio Lee I'm a detective here and I came here to investigate the reports of a boy wearing an armoured duster falling from the sky".He paused for a second before continuing "I couldn't find much out from Mt. Lady or the witnesses so I figured I would ask the man himself".

"Sir with all due respect you wouldn't believe me if I told you" the teenager mused

"try me" the detective replied.

After a long while of explanation and storytelling Stallion finished his tale and merely sat staring at the detective looking for a response.

"Well that's quite the tale" the man said as he tipped his hat up and leaned back in his chair.

"I probably wouldn't believe it" he paused before continuing "If it not for the x-ray results the nurse was showing me earlier"

Stallion sighed in relief.

"Well if that's the case then you will likely be staying in our...whatever this would be to you for awhile so you should consider a long term investment, including a formal education".

Stallion froze, he had never thought of going to school before so the idea seemed so foreign. He had gotten an education back in Vault 101 but never finished it due to being forced from the Vault due to his father's disappearance and hadn't really thought of it past that. He had an IQ higher than 95 percent of the population of the Mojave and from his many adventures likely had more of an education than most kids would ever get. "Well I guess so…" he trailed off. A long pause followed."Actually… there is one thing that sounds more up your alley now that I think about it, there are schools made for the training of heroes in our world" the detective said before continuing

"The registration doesn't ask for much of a background besides basic government documents, a criminal record check and some basic medical info and the last one they would just assume you had a healing quirk since you haven't had any besides this time". Stallion's face lit up at the idea, not that he needed much training in being a hero but it would likely be better than going to a regular high school.

"Well it's better than a normal school" the legend replied in his usual calm demeanor. "Well…" the detective said before getting up "I suppose I should be going now it's getting dark out, the wife will be worried about me" he approached the door and paused before opening it and leaving Stallion alone with his thoughts.

Soon after that the hospital discharged Stallion as due to his cybernetics and healing implants he required no medical attention. Stallion walked through the lobby and headed towards the door, now back in his riot gear duster and all of his belongings returned to him when he noticed someone leaning against the side of the hospital sipping a coffee and looking at his _"What is that thing"_ Stallion thought.

"Oh hey there you are" Detective Lee said nearly choking on his coffee.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home" Stallion said in surprise

"Well I heard you were getting discharged and realised you had nowhere to stay so I figured you could stay at my house for now"

"Oh I wouldn't want to bother you…"

"No really it's no trouble I have a spare bed and everything" The detective replied as he put his hand on Stallion's shoulder.

"Honestly It would bear on my conscious too much to think about you sleeping in some ratty back alley"

Stallion chuckled "I've slept in a whole lot worse than a back alley Detective. But I guess I'll take you up on that offer"

 **Authors Note: Hey never really written a fanfiction before and figured why the heck not. I am not the most versed in My Hero Academia names or lore so if I screw something up I will fix it if it doesn't mess with the overall story too much. This is also more of a prologue as I want to get into more interesting settings and plot so the other chapters will be longer than this one. Anywho thanks for reading I plan to update this at least every week if not sooner.**

 **Thanks.**

 **FabKitty**


	2. Chapter 2

Stallion opened his eyes groggily to the sound of children laughing as the smell of bacon wafted into his room. He pulled his Pip-Boy up to his face to check the time 6:34 am. It had been a roughly seven months since Stallion had begun living with the Lee's. After letting him stay for the night the detective took a liking to the young adventurer and so did his family. After some frustrating paperwork and time talking they decided to become his "guardians" a term Stallion found rather confusing and unnecessary considering he would probably be the ones protecting them if trouble ever arose. Stallion via Pip-Boy instantaneous removal and appearance of clothes, he wore a blue tee with navy jeans to not stand out too much in this universe. He still however wore his signature duster, the large yellow 101 still just as worn and homely as ever. Grabbing his glasses off the dresser he made his way into the kitchen where Mrs. Lee was cooking breakfast for her husband and three children who were sitting at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Lee wore a simple white apron with several grease stains on it and a yellow sundress, her hair was a strawberry blonde and hailed from the United States and brought her culture with her. One thing she kept a constant in her house was forks, she hated using chopsticks and Stallion shared her distaste for them. The couple's three children sat at the table, Tina was the youngest of them at the age of 6 she was a quiet girl who spent most of her time reading books her mother got when they made the weekly trip to the library. Akil was the middle child he was a very energetic boy who spent a lot of time watching Stallion work on his gear and was obsessed with the teen's tales of justice and adventure he had just recently turned 7 and was extremely proud of this accomplishment. His hair much like his other siblings was a strawberry blonde and wore a T-Shirt with an image of the hero Best Jeanist on it. Rhia was the eldest child at the age of 12, she was a puzzle to her parents and spent most of her time either on her phone or the computer, she had a bit of a rebellious streak but was good at heart, she pretended to hate Stallion but she was really quite liked the boy. A voice pulled Stallion from his thoughts as he realised he was staring at Rhia.

"What are you looking at mailman" she said coldly. Mailman had been her go to nickname for him since she learned of his former profession of a courier.

"Oh good morning Stallion I didn't see you there, please take a seat" Mrs. Lee said kindly

Stallion plopped himself down at the dinner table and began looking through his Pip-Boy's radio stations. He was pleased that there were so many in this area due to how attached he was to the music that he played when he did quite literally anything back home, however he was disappointed in this time's taste in music as instead of classic country and cheery 50's rock all he could find was some sort of musical genre called "Rap" which sounded more like someone talking really fast than music to the adventurer.

Akil broke the silence at the table

"Man I wish I got to watch your exam for U.A. today I've always wanted to see you fight!" the boy exclaimed

"Pfft bet he doesn't even know how to throw a punch" Rhia replied in a flat tone

"Young lady! Watch your mouth, you should speak with more respect towards Stallion!" the girl's mother shot back. Stallion had, between his proof of having no heart or spine and capabilities of his Pip-Boy as well as the large inventory he fit into such a small device, proven to the Lee's that what he spoke was true. Rhia however remained unconvinced, or at least pretended to, Stallion could never seem to figure this out.

Rhia responded to her mother's scolding with a short "Hmmf" and crossed her arms.

Mrs. Lee set a plate of bacon, eggs and a glass of orange juice before Stallion

"Eat up you will need all of your strength for today" she said with a reassuring smile

Stallion devoured the food in an instant, a instinct he had developed from living in the wasteland for so long, "the more time you spend eating the more time you leave yourself open" that was his reasoning for eating so quickly all the time.

After eating Stallion made got up and made his way towards the door, the family behind him all wishing him luck in his exam, even Rhia gave him a "Try not to get killed in the combat portion" which was as much as anyone would get out of her. Stallion smiled as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Time to prove my worth" he said to himself.

After walking for quite a long distance to get to the facility, stopping to grab a Coca-Cola, his drink of choice in this world as it seemed to be the exact same as Nuka-Cola _"now if only I could find this world's version of Sunset Sarsaparilla"_ he thought.

Stallion made it to the outer gates of the facility after a brisk walk and a train ride. It was quite large, composed of four tall buildings interconnected by catwalks. He stopped a minute to gawk at the structure

"If only the buildings in my world still looked like this…" the teen thought before being pushed out of the way by a very angry looking teenager with spiky cream coloured hair.

"Stop mumbling and get out of my way!" he said before continuing past the courier.

"Hey! Watch it pal!" Stallion yelled back at him.

Stallion watched as the boy began yelling at another teenager there for the exam

"Deku!" the second boy who had curly green hair moved his mouth but Stallion was too far away to hear what he said

"Get out of my way before I set you on fire" the first boy said coldly. The second boy was obviously afraid of him based on how he began moving his hands around and stammering out "Ohheygoodmorningletsbothdoourbestoutthereok?" at a speed which made it seem like incomprehensible gibberish.

Stallion continued walking towards the second arch which had a large U.A. logo on it. The green haired boy seem to regain his confidence and began briskly walking towards the school...before tripping and falling towards the pavement. However halfway before hitting the ground the boy's fall stopped, Stallion watched in shock as he began frantically waving his hands about while floating mid-air. _"This must be those quirks that the detective mentioned"_ Stallion had never really seen much of these strange abilities as the Lee's weren't an outwardly demonstrated ability. However sometimes he wondered why nothing went missing in the house. They had never really talked much about it, however Stallion guessed it had something to do with their eyes. A girl with light brown hair calmly pulled him back onto the ground and said several things which the wastelander didn't catch to him before the boy's face lit a bright red making Stallion wonder what the girl had said to the boy. She waved to him before walking into the academy. The boy still stood there frozen before the strangest look crossed his face and he continued on into the school. The wastelander wanted to know more about what just happened but a voice announcing over the loudspeaker interrupted him

" _ **All participants in the Hero Course Entrance Exam please make your way to the auditorium"**_

Stallion shrugged and walked up the steps into the school.

Stallion sat down in his seat, the auditorium was an impressive room complete with a large screen and a podium at the front of the room. Standing at the podium was a man wearing mirrored sunglasses with a black greaser jacket with a turned up collar and some kind of speaker attached to his neck.

 _"What odd attire"_ Thought Stallion. His criticism was cut short however as the man began speaking in an enthusiastic tone, correction, more like yelling.

"Whats up U.A. candidates! Thanks for tuning into me your school D.J.!"

" _Wait a second...That's the guy from the radio!"_

"C'mon and let me hear ya!" The man proclaimed to the crowd only to be met by complete silence.

"Keeping it mellow huh…that's fine i'll skip straight to the main show!" the man stated in his enthusiastic tone.

The man continued on to explain about the rules of this exam. There were three types of robots that had to be eliminated to gain points. There were one points, two points and three points. _"Wait...there are four types on the handout"_ the Courier was about to ask before a man several rows behind him shot a hand up and announced in a loud voice

"Excuse me but I have a question sir!" the way the man talked told the wastelander all he needed to know about the teenager

" _Oh boy"_

"Yes candidate #1257?"

" _How on earth did he remember his number…"_

The loudmouthed boy continued in his very "high-on-his-horse" tone

"On the printout you listed four types of villains not three! With all respect if this is an error made on official U.A. material it is shameful! We are exemplary students we expect the best from japans most noteable school, a mistake such as this won't do!"

Stallion scoffed, these were exactly the kind of people he couldn't stand back in the NCR. The one's who had this idea that the world had to serve them whatever the wanted on a silver platter.

he paused before turning around and glaring at the boy that Stallion had met outside who was sitting beside the "Spiky-Ice-Cream" guy as Stallion had nicknamed him from their encounter earlier.

"Additionally you with the unkempt hair!" the boy with glasses glared at the green hair teen

"Huh?"

"You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that, If you can't bother to take this seriously then leave! You're distracting the rest of us"

The other boy simply covered his mouth and let out a soft "sorry"

" _Geez these kids are harsh"_ Stallion half mumbled-half thought as several people giggled around the room

"Alright Alright! Examinee number 7111! Thanks for calling in for your request!" he replied not even phased by the intensity of the candidate's question or his harassment of the green haired kid.

"The fourth villain type is worth **zero** points, that guy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. Theres one in every battle centre, think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid! It's not that it can't be beaten but there's...kinda no point. I recommend my listeners try to avoid it and focus on the ones at the top of the charts!" he finished his sentence with a flamboyant pose with his hand up in the air.

"Thank you very much, please continue" the boy said before bowing and sitting down.

Stallion made a mental note to give that guy a piece of his mind afterwards.

"Oh I get it. They're kinda like traps you have to get by in games"

"The whole thing's like a video game, huh"

Stallion heard several kids mumbling to themselves a few seats behind him

" _Must be talking about those things Rhia plays on that computer in her room"_ the young wanderer had found it fascinating how much more advanced the computers in this time were compared to those that were common in his world despite being so much less functional than his Pip-Boy, this only peaked his curiosity he held for the wrist mounted device.

"That's all I got for you today! I'll sign off with a little present! A sample of our school motto!" he paused a second then continued

"As general Napoleon Boulevard once laid down! 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes' Mmhmm now that's a tasty sound byte! You ready to go beyond?"

He paused for dramatic effect then lifted his head to the ceiling before yelling

"Let's hear a **Plus Ultra!** " the screen suddenly lit up with the words he had just spoken to them in a very eye popping yellow

"Good Luck! Hope you practiced hitting more than just books!"

After the presentation all of the examinees all left for the buses marked with the battle centre number that they were assigned.

"Hmm Battle Centre B" Stallion uttered while looking around. Finally finding the bus just before he left the young wastelander climbed aboard and pulled out his power armour grenade.

"Been saving this for a rainy day…" He said in the most dramatic way possible

The bus finally pulled up to the battle centre and upon seeing it Stallion's eyes popped out of his head.

"An entire city!" He exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Several other students were also muttering about how impressive it was which made the wastelander feel a little better about it but they didn't understand. This was so much more impressive to him _"If only my world could have achieved this"._

Stallion made his way around the bus to where no one could see him to use the power armour grenade. He remembered the instructions that Dr. 0 had given him to use it.

" _Now remember, make sure there's no one around to watch when you use this. The light emitted by it could blind most people however your unique eye structure due to implants shields you from it"._

Stallion twisted the top before tossing it onto the ground and backing up a few steps. A brief flash of light followed and when the Courier opened his eyes before him was a brand new suit of good ol' T-60b Power Armour. It was painted the same colours as the vault tec jumpsuit he wore often and was complete with a custom made jetpack by the scientists at Big. Mt

"Oh boy I need to thank them if I see those guys again"

He twisted the back valve and climbed into the suit. It closed around him and for a second there was darkness before the HUD booted up. Connected to his Pip-Boy the suit had his overall health along with pressure gauges and radiation counters. He lifted his arm up to his helmet

"Boy does it feel good to wear this again"

Immediately after putting on the suit he heard "Mr. Up-Tight" giving someone a lecture on the other side and figured now was as good as any to give him some good ol' wasteland advice.

He turned around the front of the bus as almost the entire crowd of people began laughing at the green haired boy that stallion had seen earlier.

"Gentlemen we aren't giving this man a hard time now are we?" Stallion said through the speaker on his armour

The crowd, including the green haired kid turned to look at the adventurer. They also collectively began frantically apologizing to the wastelander. While the Courier stood around six feet tall without power armour he was nearly seven feet tall with it on so they had good reason to fear him. He turned to the green haired kid who was looking up at him in awe.

"Hey what's your name"

Assuming the giant was going to begin teasing him or ridiculing him the boy began shaking in fear and answered in a shaky voice

"O-oh I'm I-Izuku M-midoriya"

"You got a quirk right?"

"W-well uh yeah"

"Izuku give it your all and you're sure to succeed" Stallion said in a gentle tone

" **Right let's start!** "

The crowd collectively turned to look at the man who was giving the presentation.

" **Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run! Run! Run! Listeners your wasting air time here!"**

The Courier shot off like a rocket, leading the crowd of potential-students into the streets of the city.

He felt bad about leaving that kid there without saying anything else but from his gut feeling he guessed that they would be seeing a lot of each other in the future.

Breaking off from the group seemed like a good idea so the armoured man thundered around a corner into one of the backstreets.

"My first victim" he said to himself

A one point villain-bot was rolling furiously down the alley.

" **Target acquired commencing attack"**

It raised the minigun on its arm to fire but before it had a chance to the Courier activated the tesla bracers in his gloves and proceeded to duck under a swing of its arm following up its attack by punching it square in the camera-sensor.

Feeling he needed higher ground the wastelander activated his jetpack, allowing him to rise far above the buildings around him. Spotting a three pointer he flew through the air and proceeded to activate his explosive vent landing.

The robot didn't even have a chance to look up before it was effectively flattened and blown to pieces.

" _Geez these things are a piece of cake to rip apart, even a Protectron could do better than this"_

The Courier continued in the pattern of flying up, finding a target and flattening them before repeating.

" _Looks like they are all gathering by that group of examinees"_

The courier landed on a two pointer that a kid with a fancy dress shirt and large belt with a perfectly round gem in the center was fighting.

"Monsieur that was my robot!" he yelled in a french accent

"Sorry amigo, finders keepers" he replied before football tackling a nearby one pointer with assistance from the jet-pack.

All was going well before all the students began noticing a rumbling as the ground began to shake.

Stallion looked to his right as he found the source of the disturbance. The zero pointer, it was huge. Tower over the buildings it looked down upon the teenagers before delivering a swift punch to the concrete causing a massive dust cloud and the concrete to shatter.

Out of fear or wisdom, he didn't know but all the students began running away from the gargantua of a robot. All except two, one was Izuku who was shambling along the ground in terror and two was the girl who had saved him from falling onto the concrete in front of the school. The second was in far more of a predicament than the first, she lay trapped underneath a piece of rubble struggling to get out. The zero pointer was rolling along, it didn't even notice her however where she lay was directly where it was moving.

" _It's gonna crush her!"_

Stallions instincts kicked in and he began running towards her and Izuku.

She let out a cry of pain, catching the attention of the green haired teen.

Stallion slowed to a stop as he watched Izuku get up and begin running towards the girl. Most would have assumed the kid was just running to his doom but Stallion had a feeling about this guy and he soon discovered he was right.

" _Go get em' bud"_

In the blink of an eye the boy shot into the air causing a massive blast of air to swirl around the area. He rose through the air like a rocket before...

" **SMASH!"**

The teenager let loose his fist as it collided with the steel plating of the robot. The metal buckled and twisted under the force of the blow and the robot fell backwards as if it was weightless. The torso and tracks exploded as it keeled backwards and fell to the ground.

Students watched in awe as the boy showed them his true potential. The Courier simply smirked underneath his helmet. Not that he saw this extravagant of an ability coming but somehow he knew the kid could pull it off.

Izuku's screams pulled Stallion from his pride at seeing his potential. The boy was falling and from the way his arm and legs were flailing about he guessed they were broken.

" _He's gonna die!"_

Stallion began running towards the falling hero.

" _Dang it, I'm not fast enough!"_

His prayers were answered however as just before hitting the ground the girl...slapped him?

He simply began floating not hitting the ground until the girl said "Release!". The girl promplty began puking onto the pavement.

"A-are those rainbows?!... _"_ The Courier was baffled at the science of how that worked but decided not to question it.

Izuku plopped onto the ground harmlessly. Stallion slowed his sprint to a jog as the teenager began pulling himself along the ground with his left arm

"Now I have a chance to get at least one-"

" **Times up!"**

A siren began blaring about the battle centre

Stallion looked around before returning his gaze to Izuku who had fainted on the pavement.

The other students had gathered around and were mumbling amongst themselves about Izuku's abilities.

Stallion had summoned three stim-packs to heal Izuku before-

"Very nice good work all around!" a very short old woman who wore some kind of nurses outfit with a visor and was using a giant syringe as a cane began walking toward the crowd.

"You're all heroes in my eyes, every one of you! Here reward yourselves have some gummies" She promptly removed some gummy bears as Stallion had learned they were called and handed them to a couple of students before saying "Don't eat them all at once".

The annoying french guy from earlier in the exam began talking to the group of examinees

"That mademoiselle, she's the heart of U.A."

"Oh my goodness you were hurt this badly by your own quirk sonny?" The woman exclaimed in surprise.

Before Stallion could say anything the woman puckered up her lips and kissed Izuku on the head.

"What on earth is she doing!?" The Courier exclaimed loudly

The french guy responded to his question.

"You're watching a school nurse in action" He paused for dramatic effect

"The youthful heroine, Recovery Girl!"

Almost immediately after "French-Guy" had said this, Izuku's arms and legs began glowing and pulled themselves back in the shape much in the same manner as when a Stim-Pack is used.

"Her quirk is a tre-awesome boost of healing power" The boy continued

"She's the only reason U.A. can hold these reckless exams. Look, she's saving him months of recovery time!"

"Alright he'll be fine now. Anyone else injured?"

It was at this moment Stallion realised he would have to walk home in his Power Armour.

" _Great, Just great. Someone'll probably take a picture of me and put it online"_

-One Week Later-

"Stalllion! It's here! It's here!"

Mrs. Lee came rushing into the garage where Stallion was tuning up his power armour with some scrap metal and an old computer he found lying around while Akil sat on a nearby upside-down box watching.

"What is?"

"Your exam results!"

Stallion quickly dropped the welding torch he was holding and rushed into the house, walked down the hallway into his room and closed the door, the entire family besides the detective was waiting behind the door. Stallion opened his letter, surprised to find all that was inside was a small disc of some sort.

"What on earth is this thing?" almost as if it reacted to his question the disc began to glow and started projecting onto the wall.

" **I am here!"**

The wastelander stared in confusion at the man. He wore a suit and was one of the most muscular men he had ever seen his muscles rivaled even those of the super mutants. His hair was blonde and done up so his hair made a massive V shape on his head.

"Who the heck are you?" Stallion asked still perplexed why U.A. had sent him some kind of message with such a strange background and overall feel to it.

The large man looked almost offended that Stallion had no idea who he was.

"W-wait you haven't heard of me?"

"Nope"

The mans expression looked like he was about to cry

"If it makes you feel any better I don't exactly know much about heroes" Stallion said trying to comfort him in any way possible

"Well I have a time limit here so let me get right to it!" the man did a dramatic spin before pointing his finger at the camera.  
"I am All-Might! The very image of justice and peace!" He exclaimed proudly.

"While watching your exploits in the arena we were amazed by the efficiency and skill you appear to hold although it left us perplexed as to one question!" He paused to catch a breath and then continued

"What exactly is your quirk?"

Stallion was surprised at the question and answered as honestly as he could, the administration would probably figure it out sooner or later once they started poking around.

"To be frank I don't have one"

All-Might looked incredibly shocked at this prospect.

"Then what was with the suit you were wearing? You ripped those robots apart like it was nothing!" He exclaimed in a loud and extravagant voice which appeared to be how he talked all the time.

"Its called Power Armour it enhances my strength, endurance and provides a lot of protection along-side a variety of modifications such as the jetpack that I have on it."

All-Might appeared to cough up a bit of blood in surprise

"Uh Sir are you-"

"Well to get this over with as I have a time limit we are proud to accept you as the first ever quirkless student at U.A.!" He said trying to cover up his obvious issue.

"See you in class Stallion!" The hero said before the screen went blank.

" _Another adventure begins"_ the Courier thought.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys hope you liked the second chapter I plan to begin incorporating more Fallout plot points into the story and I am excited to begin working on the interactions between Stallion and Class 1-A. I plan to overhaul the first chapter after I finish chapter three so expect that.**

 **To answer your question Guest I am familiar with the Storyteller series and have watched it all the way through. Actually I was planning on making a couple references to that along with some other less-known Fallout things.**

 **Sincerely**

 **FabKitty**


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of high school started just like any other for Stallion he got out of bed brushed his teeth but this time he put on not the duster he had grown attached to but a U.A. school uniform.

After eating breakfast and waving goodbye to the Lees the Courier made his way to the metro station as walking would have taken too long and he would be late for class. He sat on the train while gazing out the window aimlessly a million thoughts passing through the teenage legend's mind.

" _Wonder what my classmates will be like"_

" _Hopefully Mr-Up-Tight isn't there"_

" _That french guy too"_

" _Wonder who the teacher is"_

These thoughts and more passed through his mind before a ding over the intercom pulled him back to reality. He had arrived at the station. He noticed a familiar face while getting off.

"Oh hey Izuku!" Stallion yelled while he waved at the boy.

He ran up to him, offering a gentle smile along the way.

The boy seemed confused "Uh do I know you?" he said while scratching the back of his head.

Stallion was offended before he realised why he didn't recognise him.

"Oh yeah I was the guy in the giant suit of armour who was at the U.A. tests"

The boy looked extremely shocked.

"W-wait that was you!?"

Stallion scratched the back of his head and smiled

"Yeah guilty as charged" he put out his hands in a hand-cuff

"Well we better get to class eh?" Izuku nodded and they continued onwards to the class in silence.

Stallion and Izuku jogged down the hall looking for the classroom that said 1-A on it before arriving at their destination.

"Holy radroach is that a big door" Stallion said

"Uh what's a radroach?" Izuku questioned

"O-oh never mind" the wastelander said while shaking his head.

Izuku seemed hesitant to open the door. He reached for the handle before Stallion stepped up and slid the door open and stepped into the classroom in one motion. He was determined to make a good first impression but as fate would have it he was not going to get his chance to. The two people he decided that he disliked most in the class were standing directly in front of him arguing.

"Here let's start over my name is Tenya Iida I'm from Soemei private academy."

"Soemei eh? You must think you're better than me! I'm gonna have fun tearing you one!"

Tenya as Mr-Up-Tight was apparently named was taken aback in shock of his classmates words.

"You would threaten me!? Your own classmate?! Are you sure you're in the right place!"

The poofy haired boy scoffed and leaned back in his seat before both of them noticed Stallion and Izuku standing in the doorway.

"Its him"

This brought the entire class's attention to Stallion and Izuku and as Stallion had never actually talked to the guy before he assumed he meant Izuku.

Izuku however seemed like he didn't really like this attention.

"U-uh hi!"

Tenya answered in his usual firm voice

"Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida from-" Izuku cut him off

"Y-yeah I know!" he said while shaking his hands in the air in front of him.

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet you" Stallion was amazed at how polite he was being despite the guy being such a jerk at the exam

"You realized there was something more to the practical exam didn't you" Izuku seemed confused at this and simply stared at the boy

"You must be very perceptive and I completely misjudged you, I admit as a student you are far superior to me!" Tenya said his hands in front of him in a respectful way

"Hey I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!" a feminine voice resounded from behind them.

She began praising the boy for his feats in the exam and started half acting it out as she pretended to punch something with her right arm.

"O-oh hey Hi! Oh my gosh so uh I should probably be thanking you for going in and talking to him". Stallion was confused by this but he assumed Izuku was referring to something he had not been aware of.  
"Huh how'd you know about that?"

"O-oh I u-um" he looked like he didn't mean to say that. Stallion was drawn away from the conversation by Iida tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh I forgot to ask your name" He said in the up-tight tone that he had become known for in Stallion's mind.

"Oh yeah, my names Stallion Guardian"

"That's quite the name, hey weren't you at the exam? I recognise you but don't remember seeing you fighting at all"

"Oh yeah, I was the guy in the massive suit of armour with the gas mask. I don't really blame you for it" Stallion said

" _Maybe I misjudged this guy he actually seems pretty nice"_

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now" a monotone sounding voice came from behind Ochako as Stallion had discovered her name was.

Izuku and Ochako along with Stallion and Iida all looked down as they noticed someone lying on the ground in a yellow sleeping bag. He wore a scarf made from a bunch of white ribbons and had messy long black hair, he looked like he was on jet or something from how bloodshot his eyes were.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course" he said before pulling out a juice and sipping on the straw.

Everyone stared at him in shock or fear Stallion couldn't really tell although as he had been known for his precautions he made sure he could pull his revolver out at any moment.

"It took you eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious rational students would understand that" he said all this while unzipping the sleeping bag and climbing out of it. All of the students were still staring at him in surprise now.

"Hello I'm Shouta Aizawa, your teacher" Stallion was shocked that someone who looked so sleep deprived would be allowed to work at such a big school.

Everyone else looked equally if not more shocked at this prospect.

"Right let's get to it, put these on and head outside" he said in his sleepy way of speaking.

He pulled dark blue uniforms with white stripes and red highlights out of his sleeping bag as he said this. Stallion was rather confused but took one and made his way outside

"What a quirk assessment test?!" Everyone said in unison. They were all outside now on a dirt field with a bunch of different boundaries and lines painted onto it.

Ochako looked especially concerned about this

"But orientation, we're gonna miss it!" she cried in concern

Mr. Aizawa stood with his back to the class.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues then you don't wanna waste time on pointless ceremonies". Stallion had no idea what orientation was so he assumed it was some sort of opening ceremony the school held at the beginning of the year.

The other students were taken aback by his words.

"Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions" he paused and turned his head to look at the class.

"That means I get to run my class however I see fit" he said coldly before continuing

"You've been taking standardized tests most' your lives. But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel, it's not rational, one day the ministry of education will learn"

Stallion was unfamiliar with a lot of the terms he used but he got the point. He had met people like this before and they were usually on the other side of the barrel. He knew that the insane men in the wastes couldn't be reasoned with but he was curious about this man.

"Bakugou you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance thrown with a softball in junior high."

"Sixty-seven meters I think" the poofy haired kid replied

"Right, try doing it with your quirk." the teacher said

The guy who had been formerly Spiky-Cream guy or something along those lines stepped up to a circle with a measurement chart painted beside it.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on you're wasting our time"

"Alright man you asked for it" Bakugou replied while stretching his arms.

He firmly planted his feet on the ground before winding up for a throw and letting loose. An explosion burst from the boy's hand as he let go of the ball sending it far into the air leaving a trail behind it while screaming: "DIE!"

" _Interesting it's like he has built in ballistic fists"_ Stallion thought

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities, it's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro-hero" The teacher said as he held up Bakugou's distance

" _Holy crap that's a lot"_

Everyone gasped in awe of his score.

"Woah seven-hundred and four meters are you kidding me!"

"I wanna go that looks like fun!"

"This is what I'm talking about! Using our quirks as much as we want!" Several students exclaimed.

Stallion was only now realising the predicament he was in.

" _This is a quirk test and I don't have a quirk"_ Stallion thought in despair. Sure he had a reinforced titanium alloy skeleton which made his bones nearly unbreakable and his eyes were enhanced to be able to operate in extreme conditions but that did nothing for his physical strength. He had survived thus far through his wits and technology but those wouldn't help here.

"So this looks fun huh…" The teacher said grimly "You have three years here before you're a hero. You think it's all going to be games and play time?" He smirked "Idiots, today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately" The entire crowd was shocked at this, including Stallion.

" _Man this guy is tough"_ He thought _"But no way something like this will stop me"_

 _Izuku looked especially afraid which confused Stallion as he had proven he was so powerful at the exam. But then it hit him_

" _Every time he uses his abilities he breaks his bones!"_

"You can't send one of us home! I mean we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day that isn't fair!" Ochako exclaimed

"Oh and you think natural disasters are? Or power hungry villains? Hmm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness if you wanna be a pro then you gotta push yourself to the brink. For the next three years U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond, plus ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here"

The first test was the fifty metre dash. Iida and another girl who bore resemblance to a frog were up first. Iida's quirk amazed the Courier as he sped along at an amazing speed. The frog girl hopped along, only reinforcing her similarities to the amphibian. Three point zero four seconds for Iida and the frog girl at five point fifty-four seconds.

A strange boy with a tail sped along and got five point four nine seconds and Ochaco followed him getting seven point one five seconds.

"Nice attempts moname but you're not just showing enough panache!" The french guy revealed himself to Stallion. A girl with pink skin and horns was getting ready to run too.

" _Oh no not this guy again"_

He leaped into the air while firing a giant laser into the air propelling him along before he landed on his back halfways, the pink girl sped past him as he got up and repeated the motion to finish his tag race. Stallion didn't catch their times as he was too focused on how annoying the french guy was.

Up next was Bakugou and Izuku. The first took off at an impressive speed using his explosions to propel himself along. Izuku simply ran as he didn't want to risk hurting himself.

After a few more students the next person up was Stallion. He took off from the starting line at a good speed and continued his sprinting until he made it to the end where he got seven point sixty seven seconds.

After several more tests they got to the softball throw. Ochaco was up first.

She did a simple baseball throw but after a couple of minutes of waiting for a result Mr. Aizawa held up the distance measurement device.

"INFINITY!?" the whole class exclaimed.

"How is that even possible?!" the boy standing beside Stallion muttered.

"Oh its quite simple really she can nullify gravity, I've seen her do it a couple of times. First was when she prevented that boy from hitting the concrete at the exam" He pointed to where Izuku was only to realise that he had stepped up to throw and was staring intently at the ball.

"If Izuku doesn't shape up soon then he'll be going home. That or Stallion" Iida said before realising that Stallion was standing right behind him.

Bakugou ignored the comment on Stallion and spoke up

"Huh? Of course he is! He's a quirkless loser!"

"Pfft if you think that then you haven't seen the guy in action before pal" Stallion said smugly

"Huh?" the teenager seemed generally confused on this comment.

Everyone's attention was brought back to Izuku as he wound up to throw. Determination flared in his eyes and upon letting go of the ball it sailed...forty-six meters?

" _Somethings off"_ Stallion thought as the teacher approached Izuku

"What gives I was trying to use it just now…" Izuku muttered while staring at his palm.

"I erased your quirk" Mr. Aizawa said coldly. His scarf began floating around him as if it was weightless, he stood with his back to the crowd.

"The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school"

" _Thats it!"_ Stallion thought as he walked towards the teacher.

"Wait you did what to my-" Izuku had a sudden moment of realization.

"Those goggles! I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers! You're the eraser hero! Eraserhead!"

The students looked confused at this before the frog girl mentioned that he was a hero who spent his time on the down low.

Stallion had stopped now as he thought it best to let Izuku fight his own battles.

"You're not ready, you don't have control over your power." The teacher said in a ice cold tone.

"Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No that's not what I was trying to-" Izuku didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the ribbons of Eraserhead's scarf shot out and dragged him closer to the teacher in one motion.

"No matter what your intentions are you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive your worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya with your power there's no way you can become a hero" The eraser hero let go of the boy and the ribbons around him stopped swirling and returned to their resting place on the teacher's shoulders.

"I returned your impractical quirk. Take your final throw, hurry and get it over with" The teacher said before walking back to where he was standing before, brushing past Stallion.

"I wonder if our teacher told him some advice" Iida said with his hand on his chin in an intellectual pose.

"Probably told him to start packing" Bakugou replied

"I'm here, cheri" The french guy again only proved to annoy Stallion once again.

"Wait, who are you again?" Ochaco said, confused as she hadn't really talked to the boy before.

Izuku stood, deep in thought before gripping the ball tightly in his hand.

He wound up to throw and swung his arm forward

" _Same thing he did last time…"_

Stallion assumed before the ball went spiraling into the air, easily breaking through the sound barrier like it was a glass pane.

" **SMASH!"** He yelled as it flew through the air.

The crowd of onlookers including the teacher watched in surprise as the ball landed

Mr. Aizawa held up the device in his hand.

"Mr. Aizawa" Izuku paused before turning around and clenching his fist, his pointer finger broken. "You see. I'm still standing"

"This kid…" The teacher mumbled

"He threw it over seven hundred meters!" One student exclaimed.

"Nice he's finally showing us his true power!" Ochaco said with a grin on her face.

"His finger appears to be broken though. Just like in the exam, his quirk is very odd..." Iida commented

"It wasn't a very pretty throw" The french guy said.

" _Geez I swear that guy gets more annoying by the minute"_

Bakugou was apparently not pleased by Izuku's success as after standing there with his jaw dropped he began to run towards the boy, small explosions popping off of his fingers.

"Deku, you bastard! tell me how you did that or you're dead!" He screamed while running.

Izuku seemed rather irationally terrified of the boy considering he seemed to be so much more powerful than him.

" _Wonder why he's so scared"_

Mr. Aizawa shot out with several of the ribbons of his scarf, the white piece of neck-wear caught Bakugou just before he reached Izuku.

"What?! Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong!" The boy said, struggling to get free of the ribbons.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon-fibre and a special metal alloy. Stand down." The teacher said sternly "It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much" he said with a glare that could make a Deathclaw whimper.

"It gives me serious dry eye".

"You're wasting my time now whoever's next can step up" he said as the ribbons of his scarf settled back into place.

Stallion began walking towards the throwing area.

"A word of advice pal" Stallion said as he passed by Bakugou who was still staring at Izuku in a blood red rage.

"I wouldn't think so little of your classmate"

Bakugou looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull before he regained himself and walked back to the rest of the class.

Stallion considered his situation he had no quirk to do some kind of fantastic score, and as far as the other assesments he hadn't done anything amazing. All the other students had at least one or two outstanding scores to bump up their chances. He had nothing...

"Hey Mr. Aizawa" he said, his back to the crowd

"Yes?" the teacher replied

"You said anything goes as long as I stay in this circle. Right?"

"Yes, that is correct"

This was enough for Stallion. He wasn't going to use his Pip-Boy originally, however out of fear of coming in last place he decided it was acceptable. Most of the students would just write it off as his quirk.

He raised the Pip-Boy to his face before deciding on using a super sledge for this task.

"I wonder what he's doing." one student whispered

"I wonder what that thing on his arm does" another mumbled

They would soon find out as the familiar grip of his custom made rocket sledgehammer greeted his hands.

"Woah look at that!" they uttered

He threw the ball into the air and let it fall towards the ground before time slowed to a stop. The familiar feeling of the Vault Tec Assisted Targeting System rushed over his body.

He focused on the ball which was now floating in mid-air before him and let the system take over. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as time began to move slowly. He activated the super sledge as the rocket hammer began to fly through the air.

As all the other students had come up with fancy names for their moves he decided to give it a try.

"SUPER SLEDGE HOMERUN!"

The sledgehammer made contact with the ball as the rockets on the back propelled it forwards as he hit the ball, using the hammer as a baseball bat. The ball sped through the air as it created an air draft.

Mr. Aizawa held up the device in his hand.

"Seven-hundred and forty seven meters!" the class collectively exclaimed.

Stallion smirked before sending the Super Sledge back to his Pip-Boy.

He made his way back to Iida, Ochaco and Izuku.

"That was amazing!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"What else can that thing do!" another student said.

Stallion figured it would be okay to show off a bit so he turned a few nobs on the device before an ice cold Coca-Cola appeared in his hand.

"Wow! Thats such a cool quirk!" they exclaimed.

Stallion felt guilty about pretending that he had a quirk however in order to keep up he would have to use all his abilities and tools.

After several more tests, including a long distance run that Stallion got first place in, the students were led to a results board. Stallion sighed in relief as he was around the middle of the pack. he glanced at last place before feeling immensely sorry for Izuku.

"And I was lying no one's going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests"

Everyone was shocked.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out, I'm sorry probably should have said something" A girl with her hair done up in a sort of poofy ponytail said in pity.

"That's all for today, pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning" Mr. Aizawa said as he began walking back towards the main part of the school. He stopped in front of Izuku who was sighing in relief.

"Midoriya take this and have the old lady fix you up. Things are going to be tougher tomorrow when your real training begins, make sure you're prepared" He said as he handed Izuku a piece of paper.

Stallion stepped out of the school's lobby and into the bright fresh air. He pulled up his Pip-Boy before suddenly changing into his duster.

" _Finally I can take that stupid uniform off"_ he thought.

He saw Izuku, Ochaco and Iida walking off in front of him. He waved to them as he jogged up to join them.

"Oh hey you're Stallion right?" Ochaco greeted him

"Yeah thats me" he replied.

"Mind if I walk to the station with you guys?"

"Oh yeah sure no problem" they replied.

" _Getting off to a good start here, let's hope nothing screws this up"_ He thought as the four students walked off to the station.

 **Authors Note: Editing chapters is rather time consuming however I must say I'm rather shocked at how poor some of my writing was back in 2016.**

 **Sincerely, FabKitty**


	4. Chapter 4

After the first day at school Stallion made his way home before noticing several people dragging a large box into an alleyway. Feeling curious he journeyed over to them and took a peek around the corner of the alleyway.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, maybe some kinda weapon?"

"Looks more like a speaker to me"

"Then what's all the antennae about?"

Stallion, feeling curious about what they were talking about turned the corner and snuck up a little closer, not knowing who they were he hid behind a dumpster as he pulled out his Elite Riot Gear helmet and slipped it on. Turning the knob on the side he activated the heat vision.

He attempted to make out the figures as they fumbled with the spherical object inside the box.

There was three males and a female who was standing back watching the men who were trying to lift the thing out of the box.

"Geez this thing is heavier than it looks!" one of them said in effort as he lifted it out.

They slammed it down onto the concrete to get a better look at it.

"Pretty sure it's a speaker ma'am"

The woman appeared to be disappointed by this.

"Ugh, fine"

"Man these things keep getting weirder and weirder looking" the man paused before continuing

"I mean first there was that old looking computer, after that there was that weird bug thing then there was the giant cockroach thing."

" _A radroach?!"_

"Yeah well the boss seems to want this stuff for some reason so we better pack this thing up and haul it back-"

"-Hold on I wanna see if it still works" one of them said

Stallion couldn't see the device that they were talking about previously due to it not having much heat, however after they turned it on he recognised the device immediately.

Several soft beeps echoed down the alleyway as the robot lifted itself into the air.

"What the heck is this thing!" the woman exclaimed, surprised that the assumption of the device being a speaker was false.

"ED-E!" Stallion exclaimed as he stood up from his hiding spot, overwhelmed with joy at finding his robot companion. In response the robot let out a "Beep" of recognition and swiftly shot towards its master, knocking over one of the men who had found him in the process.

"What! I thought you said we weren't followed!" one of them exclaimed

"I thought we weren't!" the other replied.

The men prepared for a fight as the one that ED-E had knocked over rose to his feet and smashed his fists together in rage as his knuckles as the rest of his body caught fire.

Another man sprouted spikes from his forearms and the third sprouted several spider-like legs from his back and lifted himself into the air.

Stallion drew his Ranger Sequoia from its holster and stood his ground. ED-E beeped angrily at the mysterious thugs.

"Who are you" the woman said coldly as she stood unfazed by the visitor, her dress was crimson red and her eyes looked like they could cut through steel. She had long dark hair and could have been called beautiful if she didn't look like she was about to tear Stallion's throat out.

"Sorry, my mommy told me not to talk to strangers" Stallion mocked

The woman scowled and glared at him with a gaze that could cut through a steel beam. "Alright! That's it! Kill him!"

"Oh trust me, I'm not dying to a couple of alley thugs"

The woman smirked before Stallion discovered that she could literally cut through steel with her eyes. Lasers shot from the villain's eyes, the air around them crackled with energy and her long black hair began to float upwards as if she was in water and glow the same crimson colour as her eyes. The beam barely nicked Stallion's shoulder and fizzled out as it hit the reinforced armour that was built for taking shots from energy weapons.

Stallion answered this declaration of war by shooting the woman in the shoulder, she cried out in pain as she clutched the wound and fell to her knees.

" _Piece of cake"_ he thought

The flaming thug rushed towards Stallion, he didn't have a chance to aim and blocked a heated blow with his armoured forearm. He followed this attack by punching the man in the face, this blow broke his resolve for a moment as he was knocked back. The courier didn't give him a chance to counterattack as he promptly shot him in the foot with his signature weapon. The man's flame fizzled out and he lost consciousness as a result of the combination of the pain caused by the shot and the blow to his cranium.

"What the hell!?" the man with the spider legs said, shocked that Stallion had taken the men out so quickly. ED-E took out the thug with spikes on his arms, he crumpled to the ground as the laser hit him in the chest. Stallion didn't wait for the spider guy to attack as time slowed to a stop as V.A.T.S activated. He swiftly let loose four shots to the man's arachnid appendages and followed this attack by kicking him in the shin and sucker-punching him in the gut. He crumpled to the ground from the teen's attacks.

"Huh, hardly even broke a sweat" he said triumphantly.

Stallion figured that since killing people is a crime here he better make sure they were all only unconcious.

He walked around the alleyway checking all of them for pulses and treating whatever wounds he had inflicted upon them, ED-E silently hovered above Stallion as he did so. He came to the woman who the boy had dubbed "Laser-Eyes" in his mind. He tended to her shoulder by pouring some whiskey he had in his inventory on it and wrapping a bandage around it.

Stallion got up and began to walk out of the alley before he heard a soft rustling and a voice behind him.

"W-wait, who are you?" Laser-Eyes said weakly.

Stallion turned to look at her, his expressionless mask boring holes into her soul as he thought for a minute before replying

"Ma'am, I'm just a courier"

He swiftly knocked her out again before she had a chance to say anything else.

Stallion switched back into his casual clothes as he continued back out into the street, his robot companion following him.

"You have some explaining to do" Stallion said to his Eyebot.

Stallion snuck into the house using a stealth boy as he got home late that day and didn't want to wake anyone up. He convinced ED-E to power down by his T-60b set before opening the door that led from the garage to the kitchen. He wandered in and was about to walk back into his bedroom before he noticed someone sitting in the kitchen. Rhia sat silently with her arms crossed, mascara ran down her cheeks as the wastelander realised she was crying.

"Hey you okay kid?" the teen said. He had taken to the habit of calling most everyone kid from time to time as he might as well have been a 30 year old in a teenagers body.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin as Stallion realised that he still had his Stealth-Boy active.

"Oh sorry it's me, Stallion, I'm just invisible"

The twelve year old looked around before returning to her mournful state.

"You wouldn't understand" she said through her tears

The courier pulled up a chair, which made it look more like there should be a paranormal phenomenon than someone sitting down.

"Try me"

Rhia unfolded her tale of school drama and bullies. She had recently become the target of a band of bullies from her school. They thought themselves as a "gang" and preceded to constantly bug her. Combined with the stress of her homework and her parents not being able to relate she felt alone and unwelcome. She finished with a deep sigh and looked at the masked teen as his Stealth Boy had now deactivated automatically.

"You know I've dealt with my fair share of bullies" Stallion said to break the silence. He paused before continuing.

"One constant i've found in all of them however is that all of them, no matter how insane or violent, have a story to tell. People do what they do for a reason and sometimes that reason is they just need someone in their lives to show them that not everything in life is complete crap" He stared into the girls wet eyes as he said this.

"Well I better get to bed I gotta get up early to go to school tomorrow" He got up and began walking towards his bedroom.

"Hey Stallion?"

The tall boy turned back to see the girl looking at him,

"Can you show me how to fight sometime?"

Stallion merely chuckled and walked into his bedroom.

The second day of school started the same as the first. Stallion got up, got dressed, had breakfast and took the metro to U.A. campus. He went through the day fairly normally going through a math class and english class. Math he had no problem with as he was constantly messing with old computers and such, so he knew quite a lot about that. English however was very confusing. He didn't exactly get much of an education on it besides the basics in the vault, but even that was a while ago so he didn't remember much.

Stallion sat messing around with a game he had on his Pip-Boy before a loud voice dragged him from his distraction.

" **I AM HERE!"** Stallion looked up to see the same man from the acceptance letter leaning forward while hanging on the doorframe. He wore a bright red and white costume with yellow gloves and boots, he also wore a blue cape and had his hair done up the same way as before with his bangs making a giant "V" shape while sticking up into the air.

" **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HEROOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Oh man it's All Might!"

"So he is a teacher this year is gonna be awesome"

"Hey look isn't he wearing his silver age costume?"

"It's so retro!"

Practically the entire class was in awe of the man.

" _Geez who is this guy, I guess he's our teacher but why is everyone so obsessed with him"_

The man proudly walked up to the front of the classroom in a very flamboyant manner while the students looked like they were all going to ask for his autograph.

" **Welcome to the most important class at U.A. High! Think of it as heroing 101!"** The man said proudly.

" **Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it!"** He continued while flexing his muscles before holding out a sign that said "Battle". **"Todays lesson. WILL PULL NO PUNCHES!"** The intensity of this teacher was very foreign to Stallion as he was used to the dreary and serious ways people in the wasteland conducted themselves. Honestly he thought of it as refreshing. Being an optimist, Stallion had a lot of problems with people being so sad all the time. This was part of the reason why he put so much of his time into helping others and eventually this led to him becoming famous across the D.C. ruins and the Mojave Wasteland.

"Fight training!" Bakugou said in a way that seemed half intimidating half happy.

"Real combat?!" Izuku said nervously.

All Might ignored the students and continued on.

" **But one of the keys to being a hero is…** " he pointed to the wall where several shelves on the wall were sliding out.

" **Looking good!"**

The shelves were all the way out now and had green numbers on them which Stallion assumed was the numbers that were assigned to each student. He was number 21.

The number reminded him of the Vault suit that Doc Mitchell had given him after he discharged him from his care after the couriers injury of being shot to the head twice.

" **These were designed for you based on your quirk registration form and the request you sent in before school started!"**

The entire class was ecstatic about this.

"Costumes." Izuku said happily.

" **Get yourselves suited up then meet me at training ground beta!"** All Might proclaimed

"Yes sir!" the entire class said at once.

Stallion had thought long and hard about his costume as he loved the style of his Elite Riot Gear but wanted to make sure he fit in with the bright demeanor of this world. The result of his brainstorming was what he called "The Vault Duster". The costume looked very similar to the Elite Riot Gear he normally wore however it was a Vault-Tec blue with yellow highlights running around the edges of the leather. The armour he wore underneath was now a dark blue with a yellow stripe similar to the ones on the Vault-Tec jumpsuits running down the middle of his chest and wrapping around his neck. On his collar there was a proud yellow 101, reminding him of home. The helmet now had a yellow visor and was the same Vault-Tec blue as the duster. Yellow stripes started at the front of the helmet section of the helmet and went all the way around the back and circled back to meet at the corners of the visor.

" **They say that clothes make the pro's young ladies and gentleman and behold you are the proof! Take this to heart! From now on you are all. Heroes in training!"** All Might said as he examined the students.

He walked in with the rest of the students, all of them wore extravagant costumes ranging from a knight's armour with a cape and visor to a rather revealing costume that barely covered the girls breasts.

" _How on earth is that practical..."_

" **This is getting me all revved up! You all look so cool! Now shall we get started you bunch of newbies!"** Their teacher said enthusiastically

"Oh hey Izuku!" Stallion said as he jogged over to his classmate who was talking with Ochaco. Izuku now wore a turquoise jumpsuit with a hood that looked like it had bunny ears. The look was completed by a mask that was over his face that looked like it was a giant smile. Ochaco wore a light pink skin-tight suit that had black stripes that ran over her shoulders and down to her belt where the suit became black as well. She also wore a see through visor over her face.

"Oh Stallion is that you?" Izuku replied

"Yup! Guess it's a little hard to recognise me in this eh?" The wastelander said in a cheery tone.

Izuku nodded and the three walked back over to the crowd of students to hear All Might's instructions.

" **Now that you're ready it's time for combat training!"** All Might said in his loud tone which Stallion was now beginning to realize was how he always talked.

A boy wearing a full suit of armour and a helmet put up his hand.

"Sir!"

" _Man Tenya's got himself a pretty sweet costume!"_ Stallion thought.

"This is the fake city from our entrance exams. Does this mean we will be conducting urban battles again?" He asked with his hand still up.

" **Not quite I'm going to move you two steps ahead! Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly evil villains take place indoors! Think about it, backroom deals, home invasions, Secret underground lairs! Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows"**

From Stallions experience he knew this to be true. Most of the time he fought his toughest foes inside hidden bunkers or facilities.

" **For this training exercise you will be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles!"** All Might explained.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" The frog girl from earlier asked. She now wore a green jumpsuit and had a giant pair of goggles on her head.

" **The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember you can't just punch a robot this time! You're dealing with actual people now."** The teacher replied.

"Will you be deciding who wins?"

"How much can we hurt the other team?"

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?"

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?"

"Isn't this cape craze-sheik?"

" **I wasn't finished talking"** He said, obviously flustered by all the questions.

He quickly regained his confident demeanour and continued.

" **The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans! To do that the good guys either have to catch the evil-doers or recover the weapon! Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes!"** All Might pulled out a yellow box that said "Lots" on it.

" **Time is limited and we will choose teams by drawing lots!"** He said, just as enthusiastic as ever.

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida questioned.

Izuku spoke up.

"Think about it! Pro's often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot. So maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here!" Izuku looked very in his element explaining this.

"Yes I see...life is a random series of events" He bowed "Excuse my rudeness" the boy said.

" **No sweat! Lets draw!"**

It took them several minutes to draw Izuku and Ochaco were on Team A and the two other people Stallion had come to know were on team D, Iida and Bakugou who Stallion had learned first name was actually Katsuki.

Stallion was on Team K with a short girl whose hair was orange and was cut to resemble tentacles, her bangs were cut straight across and two long pigtails flowed downwards from her head. Her eyes were surrounded by a black outline of skin around her eyes. She wore a brown jacket with a fur lined hood and athletic short shorts along with a pair of goggles that rested on her forehead. She also had a tank of some kind of orange liquid on her back and had two water gun looking devices in holsters on her belt.

"What are you looking at." She said in a harsh tone. Her voice almost sounded as if she was underwater as she finished the sentence with a slight garble noise.

"Oh excuse me, I was just curious about your abilities"

The girl was not pleased by this question, the wastelander doubted she would be pleased by any question really.

"None of your business" she said with a scowl. She paused before looking back at him and mumbling "Name's Emma by the way..."

Stallion nodded and was about to give her his name before he noticed several of the other students marvelling at the monitors. Izuku and Ochaco had been chosen to go up against Iida and Katsuki.

" _Interesting pair ups"_ Stallion thought

Katsuki was on the floor with Izuku standing over him as Ochaco watched in admiration. It appeared that the hot-headed boy had tried to jump them and Izuku took him out before he had the chance to make a move.

The two went at it once more as Katsuki got up and propelled himself into a kick which Izuku blocked with his arm. Ochaco took off running down the hallway, using the fight as a distraction to get to the bomb.

"Man these guys are pretty good at fighting huh" Emma marvelled as she watched the two fight.

"Yeah they seem to know each other so it seems they have a beef to settle" Stallion replied while watching the screen.

Izuku had ran away now, he snuck around the halls as Katsuki bellowed in rage while trying to find him. Ochaco had tried to sneak into the room where Tenya was guarding the bomb but was found out as she began to laugh at him.

Stallion didn't pay much attention to the fight as he was lost in thought about his run in with the people in the alleyway earlier.

" _Who was that boss they were talking about and why were they collecting these things for him..."_

Time passed quickly as he dozed off before Emma brought him back to reality.

"Hey Mr. Gas mask it's our turn to fight c'mon!" she said, anxious to get into the battles.

"Huh?" the wastelander said, still groggy from his accidental nap. Emma was not in the mood for waiting for the boy and preceded to pick him up and carry him over her shoulder. This shocked most of their classmates as the squid girl was only about half the size of the teen she was walking out the door with.

"Man it's like she's a tiny Bakugou…" one student muttered. Emma shot them a death glare before continuing out the door with her teammate, who was still confused as to where he was and how this tiny girl was carrying him. She set him down outside on the road and the teenager was about to let loose a flurry of questions but All Might cut him off.

" **It's time to begin the final round! Team K as the heroes vs. Team G as the villains! Lets begin!"**

Stallion was very confused about everything but he managed to piece together a story. He had fallen asleep and missed every single one of the fights in the process. It was now his and Emma's turn and because of the odd number of students they went up against a team that had already gone.

"Hey slowpoke you coming?" the tiny girl was obviously very impatient.

"Yeah yeah, let's take the front entrance. They are likely expecting us to go an alternate route" The girl nodded in response to his plan and they jogged over to the entrance.

The inside of the building was very bland as it was mostly just plain hallways with the occasional door.

"I never did catch your name" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

Realising he hadn't introduced himself the courier responded with "Oh yeah I guess I haven't. I'm Stallion"

The girl began to laugh in response.

"Stallion? As in the horse? That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!" She said between giggles.

Stallion rolled his eyes underneath the mask and continued walking down the hall. He especially hated it when people made fun of his name. Stallion Guardian wasn't even the teen's real name. After being shot in the head he had bits and pieces of his memory but he never actually remembered his name. When he woke up there was a pair of boots at the far side of the room with the brand name "The Guardian's Stallion" and the boy adopted the name as he couldn't think of anything better.

The pair continued combing through the hallways before they heard voices in a room ahead of them.

"Man I wonder what their quirks are" they heard a boy say, his voice muffled.

"Well that guy in the trench coat made that hammer appear out of nowhere at the physical test yesterday. The girl's a mystery though. Her hair looks like tentacles and she's got that tank on her back but besides that she doesn't really scream. 'I can do this!'. She's kinda short too." this voice was female.

At hearing the mention of her height Emma fumed. She rose from her position on the floor where she was listening through the door and swiftly kicked the wooden door off the hinges. It flew through the air, attracting the attention of the people inside.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The girl was mad for a reason he couldn't quite understand and he himself was more mad at his teammate for being such an idiot than anything. She removed her guns from their holsters and let loose. The same orange liquid from the pack on her back sprayed through the air, covering everything in its path with a slippery orange substance.

"Gah! What is this stuff!" one of the students said, trying to wipe it off their clothes. Stallion looked down to his teammate to see what she did next before he realised she was gone. The wastelander quickly pulled out his ballistic fist and slipped it on in one motion. He began rushing towards his foes, however friction had a different idea, or rather the lack of it. The teen could simply not gain his footing and slipped around before landing on his back. He glanced up to see his teammate leap out the the puddle near his foot. She spiralled through the air before landing a flying kick to her foes face. The boy had spiky yellow hair with a black streak through it. He wore a black jacket with white lightning bolts on it and a white tee underneath along with an headphone that went over one ear. He landed hard in the orange puddle beneath him. Stallion took this chance to scramble towards him. He reached his foe and the two began a power struggle on the floor. They slipped and slid about, each one holding the lead for a moment before the enemy took control. Stallion finally regained his balance and landed a square punch to the boys jaw, knocking him out flat. He tied the capture tape around his unconscious foe and glanced over to see his partner in a similar power struggle with another student. She wore a similar black jacket to her comrades with a red T-shirt underneath. Her ears had what appeared to be some kind of cable stemming from them and underneath her eyes were two triangle marks. The girl appeared to have the upper hand over Emma and was holding her down before the squid simply disappeared. The other student gasped in surprise and began looking around only to have the short girl spring out of the ink behind her, landing a hit and run kick to her head. The girl landed hard on the floor as Emma leapt from the orange substance with capture tape in hand. She swiftly wrapped it around her opponent and stood up.

" **The heroes are the victors!"**

"Woo!" the marine girl cheered in triumph.

Stallion stood up and examined the area.

The ground was covered in the orange substance. He crouched over to get a better look at it before in the blink of an eye it disappeared.

"Hrk!" the wastelander sounded in surprise.

"Makes for easy clean ups" Emma was now standing over him with a giant grin on her face. He looked up, still surprised by the disappearance of the substance. Three canine teeth stood a stark contrast to the rest of her teeth which looked to be more flat.

" _I swear this world gets weirder and weirder"_ the boy thought as he walked out of the building.

 **Authors Note: Hello, as you might have noticed. I'm going through the story fixing small things and removing all other franchises besides Fallout and MHA.**

 **Sincerely, FabKitty.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the training exercise Stallion finished up all of his classes before returning to homeroom. Almost the entire class was waiting there.

"Oh hey, you were the guy in the trench coat right?"

The yellow haired boy that Stallion had knocked out in the test was standing behind him.

"Oh, yeah that was me, it's called a duster by the way, a trench coat is more formal. Dusters are made for more rough and tumble style things"

"Well anyway, you sure did hit me hard. My jaw still hurts, it's like your fist was made of metal or something" the boy replied while shrugging.

"T-that's kinda because it is…" Stallion stopped himself as he realised the predicament he put himself in. Everyone thought his quirk was his Pip-Boy but now they would think that his quirk was having a metal skeleton. The wastelander was scrambling for ideas before one came to him.

"My quirk is what some would call being a 'Cyborg'. You see I have a variety of cybernetics all over my body so I'm almost more machine than man really. I don't even have a heart. It gives me more endurance and my bones are reinforced and would take a lot to break. This device on my wrist can store things in it such as weapons, armour or even food" as Stallion finished he noticed everyone else was now listening to him.

"Wow! That's so cool!" a girl with pink skin exclaimed. Her eyes were almost completely black besides a yellow iris. Stallion was slightly creeped out by this but shrugged it off, having seen far weirder things.

Now being the centre of attention everyone began introducing themselves. The boy with yellow hair was apparently named Denki and the pink girl was named Mina. Everyone else's names Stallion stored in the back of his head.

The class had now begun to focus their attention on Izuku, who Stallion was going to go talk to before his teammate from earlier pulled on the sleeve of his uniform.

"Hey, It's Stallion right?" The short girl asked, seemingly unsure of whether she remembered the boy's name right.

The wastelander looked down at the girl before answering:

"Yeah that's right, you're Emma right?" The tall teen answered.

She nodded in response before continuing.

"When you fell asleep I couldn't help but notice you mumbling something about different universes and some alleyway fight"

Stallion blushed. He had a tendency to talk in his sleep. Apparently he had been doing it in class and the cephalopod had taken notice. He was about to come up with a cover-up story about comic books before she cut him off.

"You're an odd one you know. I can see it your eyes, you're different then the rest of them"

"I suppose so. I'm from the States if that's what you mean, I used to live in Nevada" He kept his cool demeanor while he said it. Acting had become one of his strong suits from using disguises so often. He couldn't begin to count the amount of times he had snuck into a base wearing legionary armour or a powder ganger vest.

"That's not what I meant" The short girl's glare could freeze someone solid.

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again.

"That pain I mean, everyone else here. They live comfortable happy lives, not ever seeing the things that some of us have to live with" She said while looking down at her shoes.

Stallion was taken aback

" _Could she be from the wasteland too? No that doesn't make sense, there aren't any squid people in my universe..."_

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to talk about things" He said, stoic as ever.

The girl nodded and the two wandered around before settling on a small cafe in a small market area. Places where people are bustling around make for a good place to talk about sensitive topics, Stallion had learned this in his time of adventuring. In public places your voice simply blends in with all the other chatter, this along with people just wanting to mind their own business made these areas the perfect candidates for conversations involving sensitive subjects.

The two ordered some coffee before sitting down at a table. The cafe was quite a nice place. The floors were made from a maple wood and small lamps hung from above each table, giving the room a very cozy lighting.

"Well I grew up in the states, my parents died in a house fire when I was fi-" Emma cut him off. "Don't play stupid with me tough guy. I saw you pop out of thin air and fall from about a kilometre up. I didn't recognise you at first but the more I think about it, the more I remember. So tell me the real story" she finished. Taken aback Stallion pondered it for a moment before deciding it didn't hurt to tell a few people...

"You positive you want the full story?" he asked, she nodded in response. "well, I'm not exactly from this planet..."

He explained his history of growing up in Vault 101 on a parallel earth without quirks before his father left the vault, making him the bad guy. He talked about how after project purity he wandered the wasteland, helping those he could before picking up a job as a courier for the Mojave Express. She was quite surprised to hear that the reason he didn't really remember much about his time before being a courier was due to memory loss as a result of being shot in the head. Stallion pulled back his hair to show the scar to prove his tale before continuing.

"After that I got tangled up in a war between a band of slavers and barbarians known as the Legion and the first real attempt at making a country after the bombs dropped called the New California Republic" Stallion explained how after he helped the NCR win the war and take down Mr. House he was kidnapped by the scientists at Big. Mt and eventually ended up taking over the facility to help produce technology to help the people of the wastes.

"Get kidnapped, become the boss of your kidnappers" She mused.

He then told her about the events several months ago, how he had discovered a facility that appeared to research inter-dimensional travel and accidentally booted up the machines there and the next thing he knew Mt. Lady had caught him and he was in a hospital.

"Fascinating... My adoptive parent, she's a scientist and she was telling me about one of her newer theories about parallel earths and the like, she would love to meet you" Emma replied, Stallion was surprised at how calm she was about what he'd just told her.

Stallion began to respond before a scream split the air between them. The pair directed their attention to the direction of the sound. A waitress was on the floor, she had ginger hair done up in a ponytail, two sets of wings that resembled those of a Dragonfly sprouted from her back. Stallion followed her gaze to what had knocked her over. The courier instantly sprung from his seat at the sight, he didn't have time to equip any weapons or armour, he vaulted over a table as he hoped he could make it to the woman in time. Standing over the employee was a figure the courier knew all too well. A Super Mutant. The monster's skin was the same familiar yellowish green, it wore a tire as a shoulder guard and had a Super Sledge raised into the air, preparing itself to bring it down on the woman. Stallion used a nearby table as leverage as he leaped through the air. The teen knocked over a couple's drinks and had flattened their soup bowl under his boot. They looked mad at him but now was not the time to apologize. The legend of the wastes flew threw the air, he let loose a punch that connected with the mutant's jaw. The beast stumbled backwards in pain, it knocked over a cash register before screaming.

"STUPID HUMAN!"

Stallion didn't have time to even acknowledge the insult before he was flying through the air from a blow to his chest. He landed hard on a table, the legs crumbled under the weight and the boy winced as shards of glass dug into his back. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he picked himself up off the ground. He rushed towards the green giant, he wasn't going to give it a chance to hurt anyone here. The disfigured man screamed in rage as it brought the hammer up for another blow. Stallion dropped to his knees, narrowly dodging the swing. Time slowed to a stop as V.A.T.S began to work its magic. He formulated a plan swiftly before giving the system the go to execute it. His body moved quickly as he grabbed the butt end of the hammer. Gripping the other end of the sledgehammer he pushed with all his strength as he rammed the hammer into it's owner's face. The beast dropped the weapon as it keeled in agony from the blow. Stallion was about to pick up a nearby shard of glass and throw it at the grotesque lab experiment before a familiar orange blur made contact with the monster's windpipe. Emma brought her boot down hard on the creature's throat. It reached to grab hold of the girl's face before Stallion vaulted through the air, Coke bottle in hand. He splashed the liquid onto the monster's face before breaking the glass bottle over it's head. The monster stumbled backwards. He was about to drive a nearby kitchen knife into its chest to finish the job before several branches wrapped around the monster.

" **Lacquered Chains Prison!"**

The green beast was swiftly pulled away from the teen's, struggling to escape from its captors restraints.

"Look it's Kamui Woods!" Stallion heard a customer yell in delight.

"He's captured the villain!" another yelled.

It was only now that Stallion had noticed that the fight had moved outside. Without even realising it the boy had knocked the monster out into the street and stood, clutching the kitchen knife in his right hand. He dropped the weapon and decided to let the "Heroes" handle things.

"STUPID WOOD MAN! BROTHERS WILL AVENGE ME!" The hulk of a man bellowed.

The wastelander looked around, several news reporters were standing around with microphones. He overheard one of them talking into the mic.

"After a pursuit by Kamui Woods and his comrades, the villain stumbled into a local cafe where a boy and a girl in U.A. uniforms proceeded to take down the villain that had evaded the heroes for so long. Kamui Woods eventually captured the villain with his Lacquered Chains Prison move-" She said more but Stallion ignored it.

" _How did they get here so quickly, wait, have I been fighting in front of these cameras this entire time?"_ The courier was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Stallion!" Detective Lee pushed past the reporters and jogged up to the wastelander. He looked exhausted.

"I can't believe you took that thing down on your own!" He said before noticing Emma glaring at him. Stallion hadn't even noticed it before but Emma had been standing beside him the whole time.

"U-uh I suppose you had a little help" he said, obviously intimidated by the girl. He continued

"But that's not the point. That thing has been running around town for hours now. At first it was heading towards U.A. but then it changed course and ran here-" he was cut off by a reporter shoving their mic in Stallion's face, another reporter was trying to interview Emma.

"So tell us what was it like to fight such a monstrous creature!" One reporter asked

"Why did you decide to fight it instead of waiting for the heroes?" another questioned.

"You go to U.A. right? Did you learn the skills you used there?"

"What's your quirk? You didn't appear to use any extraordinary abilities" The reporters questions got more and more personal from there including "Is she your girlfriend?" in reference to Emma as well as one reporter asking for the teen's number. He decided he had enough.

"PERSONAL SPACE PEOPLE!" the teen bellowed. This intimidated some of them but they just kept asking. After at least a minute more of their ridiculous questions a couple officers managed to pry the reporters off of the teenagers. Emma looked like she was going to rip their heads off and Stallion was almost as annoyed. A young woman in a lab coat pushed past the rest of the crowd.

"Emm!" she yelled.

At hearing the voice Emma motioned for the officers to let her pass. She ducked underneath the police line and jogged up to the pair.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're okay Emm" the woman said while giving the small girl a hug.

She let go and began talking in mile-a-minute.

"OhmygoodnessIwasfollowingthestoryonthetelevisionwhileIworkedandthenIsawthevillaingointothatcafeandIsawyouinthebackgroundandIcameasfastasIcould" Stallion swore the womans quirk was the ability to speak at high speeds.

"SoIwastryingtofindmykeysandthenthecatstriedtogetout" She slowed down as she noticed Stallion.

"Oh hello" she said as she examined the boy. "Second day of school and the boys are already following you around eh? That's the spirit!" Stallion blushed and was trying to figure out who this woman was before Emma spoke up.

"Er, uh no that's not it. Sorry Stallion this is my guardian, Stacy Browns" She looked rather embarrassed by the woman.

"Oh Emm I told you before, it's okay to call me mom" Emma looked rather annoyed by this and motioned to Stacy to follow her to the car.

"Bye Stallion, see ya tomorrow" She called back to him.

Stallion was about to begin walking home when he heard a car horn and turned around to see Detective Lee gesturing for him to get in.

The two arrived at the house around seven o'clock. They parked on the street as the garage had become Stallion's workshop per his request. Mr. Lee unlocked the front door and stepped in, followed by Stallion. Akil instantly greeted them as they entered.

"Oh man! You were so cool on T.V.! That big green guy was all like 'Stupid Human!' and then you were all like pow! Then your friend was all like 'Watcha!" he said all this while imitating the moves Stallion used during the fight and finished his display with a ninja kick. Mr. Lee chuckled and hung his coat on the hook.

"He sure was quite the fighter, eh champ?" The middle aged man said while patting his son on the head. Stallion smiled. He didn't remember much about his father and he recalled his mother dying in childbirth. As a result he always wondered how he and his dad got along. All he remembered was that verse that he always repeated all the time.

" _Revelation 21:6_ _I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely_ _"_ He went over it in his mind as he grabbed a sandwich from a pile of them on a plate that was sitting on the table. The more he thought about it the more he loathed the bullets that had taken away part of his memory. He finished his sandwich and glanced at the clock. 9:17 time passed quicker than Stallion expected. He took off his uniform before realizing his problem. His was bloodstained from the glass that cut his back. He didn't have another and he had school tomorrow.

" _Well I guess I'll just wear a backpack tomorrow"_ He mused to himself as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

 **Authors Note: Hey, i've been trying my best to edit all this as quickly as I can so I will be able to start Ch 15 as soon as possible so if you notice any inconsistencies or mistakes I've made then please message me so I don't have to embarrass myself by screwing up something simple.**

 **Sincerely, FabKitty**


	6. Chapter 6

Stallion didn't have to worry about the uniform issue as he had gotten sick. He found it rather frustrating being bedridden. Being used to walking around constantly and spending half of your time in firefights doesn't exactly make for the best attitude for lying in the same spot for a day. Stallion slept most of the day, the rest was spent reading electronics magazines and learning more about the way computers in this world worked in comparison to the ones from his world. Mrs. Lee, having nothing better to do, decided to fix up his uniform. By the end of the day she had patched up the back of it and washed the blood out. The wastelander was relieved to see this as he didn't have another to wear and he would feel bad to make the Lee's pay for the replacement.

Due to his cybernetic implants giving him a ridiculously strong immune system Stallion was already feeling better by evening. He spent the last hour of the day working on his power armour and trying to figure out what was wrong with ED-E as the spherical robot had been acting strangely lately. After finishing up the wastelander went to bed for the night. Little did the teen know that tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

When Stallion got to school the next day he was informed by the "Class Rep" ,Tenya, who apparently had been voted in the day before, that yesterday there had been some reporters who broke into the school trying to get an interview with All-Might. Although it was all ok because of in Tenya's own words:

"The prestigious students of U.A.'s ability to remain calm under pressure while the trespassers were apprehended by the authorities"

After Tenya finished his earful Mr. Aizawa entered the classroom.

" _Just as sleepy as ever it seems"_ Stallion thought to himself. The battle-hardened teen had to wonder how he managed to teach classes being so tired, Stallion had issues with sleep deprivation in the wasteland quite often. The boy was obsessed with solving the world's problems however as a result he often forgot to give himself a break. Stallion thought back to the events of two years earlier and the lectures he often got from his older companions.

" _Stallion, you may be the toughest kid i've ever met but you can't keep working like this"_ Stallion recalled Veronica's words. Veronica had been one of Stallion's many travel companions in the past. In his travels he had travelled with an NCR sniper named Boone, A drunk former-caravan owner named Cass, A former Enclave scientist named Arcade along with the cyborg-dog of an Elvis impersonator and of course there were his two main travel companions. Veronica and ED-E. Veronica was a scribe from a military organization called The Brotherhood of Steel. Stallion had always wondered why they called it the "Brotherhood of Steel" as there seemed to be just as many women as there were men, he chocked it up to the idea that it sounded cool. Veronica was frustrated by the Brotherhood's stubbornness to change, as a result of this bullheaded attitude the organization was dying off as the NCR had made enemies of them and they lived mostly in an underground bunker. Stallion had befriended the scribe at a trading post and at first the woman decided to follow Stallion out of concern for the young adventurer but soon found that he was extremely capable of handling jobs that ,even the NCR's elite soldiers, the veteran rangers would have found difficult, with ease. The two traveled for a long while before parting ways after the war between Caesars Legion and The New California Republic was won by the latter.

Mr. Aizawa's voice dragged the courier from his reminiscing.

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors. Me, All-Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you"

" _Odd, perhaps it's a different exercise today"_ The wastelander thought

The rest of the class seemed perplexed as to why this was. Hanta, a boy with black flat hair and a very loud demeanor spoke up.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" He questioned. Without hesitation Mr. Aizawa answered the boy.

"Rescue. you'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that" He held out a card with the word "Rescue" written on it.

" _Geez, do these teachers just walk around with random cards on them or something?"_

The entire class was overjoyed at hearing about their exercise. They began chattering amongst themselves.

"Natural disasters huh? Sounds like we're in for a big workout" Denki, the boy with spiky yellow hair said flatly.

"Totally!" Mina, the cheery girl with black eyes and pink skin replied enthusiastically.

"Real hero stuff! This is what separates the men from the boys, I'm shakin' with excitement!" Eijirou, a boy with red spiky hair added.

"Finally I'll get to show off how good I am in water" Tsuyu, the frog like girl said, finishing her sentence with a ribbit.

Mr. Aizawa cut them off.

"Guys I'm not finished yet"

The class's chatter stopped as they mumbled apologetically.

The teacher continued.

"What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes, but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might limit your abilities" He pressed a button on the remote in his hand and the class's costumes slid out of the wall.

"This special training is at an off-campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all start getting ready" he finished as he walked out of the classroom.

Everyone instantly stood up and grabbed their costumes. Stallion retrieved his Vault Duster from the container. He began walking out of the room before Emma spoke up behind him.

"Hey wait up!" she said as the girl jogged up behind him. Stallion looked back and was surprised to see that Emma's tentacles were now a light blue.

He was about to point it out before she answered the question prophetically.

"I can change the colour of my eyes and hair at will" she demonstrated this by causing her locks to turn a dark purple before returning back to the orange colour she had before.

Stallion tried to think of how that would work but most of the abilities he'd seen so far defied the laws of physics, so he brushed the thought off and began fiddling with his Pip-Boy. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room in a brief flash Stallion was now fully garbed in his Vault Duster, Helmet and all.

"Woah! How did you do that!" Mina exclaimed as she noticed the boy's wardrobe change.

"Crap..." the courier mumbled to himself.

A couple of on-the-whim quirk explanations later Stallion was walking along the sidewalk towards the bus. A whistle and the sound of the "class rep" voice caught Stallion's attention.

"Gather around class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently!"

His instructions however were ruined by the fact that the bus had an open layout instead of rows.

Tenya lamented not being able to use his boarding strategy as the bus rolled along the smooth road.

"Iida you really need to chill" Mina stated, attempting to bring the boy out of his depressed state.

Stallion couldn't help but agree. He had met some pretty up-tight people in his travels but none as bad as Tenya.

Tsuyu spoke up

"If we're pointing out the obvious then I have something I'd like to say" She turned to Izuku

"About you actually".

The sudden attention caught the boy off guard.

"A-about me? W-what is it Asui?" He said. Stallion couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He seemed to get flustered whenever any girl talked to him, actually anyone for that matter.

"I told you to call me Tsu" the frog girl said disappointed that he hadn't remembered.

"O-oh yeah right…" Izuku was even more embarrassed now.

Tsuyu continued.

"That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All-Might's?" this made Izuku even more flustered as he tried to come up with an answer.

"W-what? R-r-really? Y-y-you think so?! N-never really thought about that before-" the boy stuttered. Stallion couldn't help but notice the teenagers sudden panic at mention of All-Might.

Izuku began rambling off before Eijirou spoke up.

"Wait hold on Tsuyu. You're forgetting All-Might never hurts himself. That makes a huge difference"

Izuku sighed in relief that the spiky haired boy had countered the girl's comment.

"Still I bet it's cool to have an augmenting type of quirk. You could do a lotta flashy stuff with it. My hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive" The boy said as he held out his arm. It made a slight cracking noise as it hardened into a rock-like substance. Stallion couldn't help but be impressed by the ability, that happened a lot in this world. In fact the courier had even set his Pip-Boy to begin recording people of interest's quirks. The Pip-Boy had a lot of handy features. It automatically recorded things that went on around it and wrote them down in a journal style matter, sorting different events so the wearer could finish each task efficiently. This came in handy as Stallion spent a lot of his time trying to improve other people's problems.

Stallion tuned out as he summoned his Ranger Sequoia and began doing a bit of maintenance and cleaning on it with tools he kept in his Pip-Boy. He noticed the conversation eventually turned into Katsuki yelling at everyone but besides that he was absorbed in his work.

"Hey, hey we're here. Stop messing around" Mr. Aizawa silenced the class in an instant. They all replied with a "Yes sir"

After being greeted by a hero named "No. 13" the students were led inside. The man was dressed in a very bulky looking astronaut suit with white eyes painted on the visor. Stallion couldn't help but think about how utterly impractical the hero's suit would be in a fight. Apparently this man was quite famous as Ochako and Izuku began obsessing over the rescue hero. The students marvelled at the facility, it was utterly massive. The layout reminded the wastelander of Big Mt.'s format, with all of the different areas connecting to a large hub area with a fountain. A fountain was a little different than a massive housing facility for scientists but close enough right?

No. 13 explained that the facility was called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or U.S.J. which the other students mentioned was apparently the acronym for Universal Studios Japan, something the courier was not familiar with...

Mr. Aizawa mumbled to himself as he turned to look at the class.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility"

Stallion was about to ask who the teacher was referring to before the eraser hero began to talk to the class of heroes

"The clock's ticking, we should get started" Mr. Aizawa walked off to the side and gave No. 13 the stage.

"Excellent, before we begin let me just say one thing, well okay maybe two things, possibly three or… four or... five…" No. 13 began to ramble on before the class cut him off.

"We get it!"

No. 13 began his speech.

"Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk" Stallion couldn't help but wonder what he meant before his question was answered. "It's called black hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust" the courier couldn't help but think that this was a tad bit scary. The thought of someone being able to simply walk around and suck up everything around you and destroy it honestly scared the wastelander, he had seen enough destruction, and power like that in the hands of someone like Caesar could be devastating.

Izuku spoke up with enthusiasm about the discussion of quirks.

"Yeah. You've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you" his cheery voice reverberated with excitement.

No. 13 took on a more solemn voice.

"That's true. But my quirk could very easily be used to kill" The class's excitement turned to surprise at the mention of death, this didn't surprise the wastelander, they hadn't become accustomed to the term yet. Death, it's not a pleasant thing. Stallion took no pride in felling a raider or a legionary however he understood sometimes it does more harm than good to let some people live.

"Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're doing something virtuous like trying to rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests you have a solid idea of your quirk's potential, and because of All-Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about, ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening" No. 13 finished with a courteous bow.

The class was ecstatic about his speech. They cheered and complimented the hero to no end. Mr. Aizawa began to speak.

"Right, now that that's over-" He stopped as the bright lights on the top of the dome went out. The fountain in the middle of the area began to stutter as the water flow began to turn on and off. Murmurs went around the class as people tried to make sense of their situation. Stallion however knew the feeling in the air far too well. This was a bit of a sixth sense he had picked up, the ability to sense danger. At the moment the area was overflowing with it.

A distortion in front of the fountain caught his attention. It began to grow as a dark black and purple fog began to twist and curl in front of the water spout. It grew and grew before swiftly taking the shape of a silhouette of the torso of a man. Mr. Aizawa and No. 13 took notice as soon as the monster appeared. It appeared to be made of some kind of fog, it's eyes glowed a bright yellow as the corners of them trailed into the air like smoke. Stallion began to ready himself for a fight. A man in a black black shirt and pants with a series of disembodied hands covering his arms and one on each side of his head, covering his face and the back of his skull. He was soon followed by villains of all shapes and sizes. Their quirks ranged from unreadable to blaringly obvious. Soon there was at least a hundred of the criminals standing in the centre of the dome. Only now did the students besides Stallion take notice.

"W-woah, what is that thing? Has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people" it astounded Stallion that Eijirou didn't understand what was going on.

Izuku began to take a step forward.

"Stay back!" Mr. Aizawa yelled.

The teacher's stern voice startled the class, this was a far cry from his usual mellow, sleepy tone that he used most of the time.

"This is real. Those are villains" His tone was commanding and strict. This was no joke. This was a real attack on the school.

The students began to shake with fear, most of them had never seen real combat or even seen a real villain besides on T.V. or when a hero was pummelling them into the ground. However the lone wanderer among them showed no signs of fear. He stood his ground and began sizing up his opponents, already formulating a battle strategy. However one of the villains caught his eye. A girl who looked around his age wearing a metallic sports bra and shorts along with chrome gauntlets and boots was floating above the rest of them off to the side. It wasn't however the girl's attire or that she floated above her peers that demanded the wastelander's attention. It was who she was with. The woman who he had dubbed "Laser Eyes" was standing firmly beside the floating girl, she now wore a flashy red jumpsuit with white highlights. Standing with her were the rest of the thugs he had beaten in the alleyway. What concerned him most however was what floated beside the chrome-clad girl. A cage floated there, the holes just big enough to see what was inside. The one thing in the wasteland that Stallion had grown to fear was snarling and scratching at its bondage. A Legendary Deathclaw. Deathclaws were a well known thing in the wasteland and not for their mercy. Deathclaws were at the top of food chain in the wasteland. Even Stallion had his toughest battles against these beasts. They were a genetically engineered mutated version of the common Jackson's Chameleon. The beasts stood around ten feet tall and had claws longer than a man's forearm. Despite looking rather slim, Deathclaws were stronger than any creature in the Mojave. However despite the ferocity of these beasts, Stallion had killed every single one he came across, that is…besides one. He had heard people murmur about the thing, it was the nightmare of every human being in the desert. It became known as the Legendary Deathclaw, a simple but self explanatory name. Normal Deathclaws were large on their own however the Legendary Deathclaw stood at least twice the size of a ordinary beast. It's claws were like katanas and it's teeth were sharper than the wits of even the most daring adventurers. It was the one creature that Stallion hadn't beaten. In fact he had barely escaped with his life. This was before his cybernetic implants and a barely conscious Veronica had to drag him out of the cave, the teen's bones shattered and his skull was cracked. It was miracle that the adventurer lived. Now the same beast that had ripped apart a suit of power armour with ease was here, in this world. Stallion could scarcely fathom it. The beast wore a type of battle armour around its body. On it's head there was a bright red gem imbedded into the skull of it. Who had defeated this monster only to make it their pet?

" _That girl? No, It couldn't be her could it?"_ The wastelander stood, trying to take in what his eyes saw.

Stallion felt someone tug on his sleeve, it was Emma.

"C'mon we need to go!"

Stallion, in his time spent in flashbacks to that horrible day, hadn't even noticed that their teacher, Eraserhead, had sprung into action and was now taking down villains left and right. The rest of the class was running towards the entrance. Still, the wastelander stood, staring at the villains from a distance. All the other villains were attacking Mr. Aizawa however, curiously the band of criminals from the alley along with the woman with the chrome gauntlets and their captured prize weren't attacking the eraser hero.

"Stallion! Please we need to run!" Emma finally had enough of the courier standing in shock, she grabbed his wrist and began running towards the exit, Stallion in tow.

However as they drew closer to their classmates the same creature of darkness that had let the villains in appeared in front of them. Stallion and his companion stopped as they reached the crowd of terrified children. The cloud of darkness began to gloat over them. One thing that was different about how people acted in this world was that they spent far more of their time talking during a firefight than in his world. In the post-apocalyptic United States, most people would just try to shoot you as soon as they saw you. Here there was a long monolouge about intentions and gloating before anyone did anything, frankly it annoyed Stallion to no end. Katsuki and Eijirou took advantage of the villain's speech and tried to attack him, Katsuki going for a right hook explosion and Eijirou hardening his fist as he leaped at the criminal. Much to everyone's surprise the duo simply passed straight through the villain.

"You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be more careful children. Otherwise someone might get hurt" The criminals voice was dark and ominous, it suited the cloud of blackness.

No. 13 popped the cap off of one of his suit's fingers.

"You two! Get out of the way right now!" He said to the pair of students in front of him as he prepared to attack.

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades... and your deaths!" the Villain began to grow before a giant wind of the villain began to blow across the students. Tenya grabbed several nearby peers and managed to escape the monster by using his quirk to rocket them out from within the smoke. The others weren't so lucky. The beast's cloud engulfed Stallion and Emma, the latter tried to get away but to no avail.

"Stick together everyone! He's trying to separate us!" Stallion yelled over the sound of the gas howling past them.

Stallion's view immediately changed as he was now looking down at a rocky landscape. Him, Denki, Kyouka and Momo had all shown up in the mountain zone.

" _That shadow guy must be able to teleport himself and others…"_ The courier thought before coming to the realisation that he was still falling. He smashed the back of his head on a rock before rolling down the hill, unconscious. The rest of his group had landed softly on the ground however and a large group of villains had appeared to kill them.

"You're looking a little overexposed right now" were the first words the wastelander heard when he woke up. His vision was blurry as he tried to examine his surroundings. He deduced he was under a blanket of some sort.

"Kaminari don't you dare look!" Stallion heard Kyouka yell

His vision cleared as he realised the situation and rapidly pulled his hand over his eyes.

"What the heck happe-" he noticed the two girls in the dim light.

"Gah! What the heck!" Stallion was utterly baffled at what went on while he was out as he was currently underneath a rubber sheet, Momo wasn't wearing a shirt and Denki was wandering around outside the small tent looking like he'd had his brain scooped out and placed in a jar.

The two girls shrieked.

"AH! You're awake!" Kyouka yelled in surprise. She was wearing the same clothes as in the indoor combat training. A short black jacket over a pink T-shirt and jeans with bulky black boots. Momo however wasn't even wearing any clothes on her top. The modest and gentlemanly courier made sure that even in the worst possible situations, such as walking in and out of the Lucky 38 with strippers dancing across the street, that he would remain of utmost respect of any woman and became quite uncomfortable whenever there was anything sexual involved.

At the moment he was beet red and scrambling out from underneath the blanket.

Stallion heard a fist pound the ground to his left and immediately regained his cool and calm demeanor. Kyouka and Momo had climbed out of the strange rubber blanket and much to Stallion's relief Momo was wearing clothes again. Stallion surveyed the scene. Defeated villains with shock marks lay scattered around the area.

"Get your hands up and no quirks got it? Use your powers and I'll kill your friend here" A villain wearing a skull mask and a green bulky bulletproof vest was holding Denki up by his collar. The boy appeared to be completely retarded and had a nosebleed.

" _I'll worry about his mental state later, I need to save the kid"_

"Kaminari's helpless…"

"Damn villain, he totally caught us with our pants down"

"I thought that electric blast would've fried them all. We're so stupid, how did we not see this coming!"

The two girls beat themselves up about letting Denki get taken hostage. Stallion didn't really understand how they managed to defeat all the villains besides one but he didn't have time to think about it.

"I feel a little brotherhood with other electric types, so I don't want to kill him. But I will if you make me" The criminal's hands began sparking electricity. The three students put their hands in the air.

"An electric type, he's probably the one Todoroki said was jamming our communications" Momo stated. The man began walking forward, Denki in one hand, electricity sparking from the other.

"Don't move a muscle, let's take this nice and slow" His voice was dark and ominous as he moved towards the trio, dust clouded from the dirt with every step as he made his way closer and closer.

"You know you two dudes are so lucky, people with electric type quirks are destined for mainstream success" Kyouka began buttering the villain up, Stallion saw her plan and knew it wasn't going to work. The man stopped, much to Stallion's surprise. He gave quizzical "Huh?" as he paused, giving the wastelander the perfect opportunity. He pulled the revolver from his holster and pulled back the hammer

"Wait! What are you-" Momo didn't get to finish her sentence as time stopped.

Stallion quickly targeted the man holding his classmate's shoulder and time started up again. In the blink of an eye Stallion had put a bullet through the exact spot he had picked and spun his Sequoia for show before holstering it

"Gyah!" The villain screamed in pain as he dropped Denki and fell to the ground.

He turned to look at his classmates who were still taking in what had just happened.

"That was amazing!" Kyouka exclaimed.

A familiar voice from behind them agreed.

"Oh yes, quite impressive Mr. Courier"

Stallion spun around quickly to see the band of thugs from the alleyway along with the teenaged girl in silver clothing

"Great, more villains" Momo said as she pulled a metal staff from her arm. According to the info in Stallion's Pip-Boy she had the ability to create any non-organic material spontaneously however she has to know the molecular structure of it in order to create things.

"Oh look at that it's Ms. Laser Eyes and her band of merry delinquents. Now featuring Ms. Metal and her-" Stallion began to joke around, knowing he could easily defeat the people before the boy noticed one missing object from the picture. The Deathclaw.

At that moment a scream from Stallion's right resounded in his ears as he felt the beast's claws against his back.

Pain shot through his body as the wound manifested itself.

The wastelander was used to pain, mental and physical, It was commonplace in the Mojave. A boy watching his father die of radiation without being able to do a thing, a bullet to the head on a botched delivery job or battling insanity as you watch people slaughter each other over a loaf of bread. That was his reality. As a result he knew how to ignore the pain.

Stallion swapped out his Sequoia for a Deathclaw gauntlet and spun around in time to block the next set of claws.

The beast snarled and screeched as it backed up, looking for an opening. Stallion noticed Momo preparing herself to help the teen with the Deathclaw.

"Yaoyorozu! Leave this thing to me, I need you and Kyouka to take care of those villains" he said as he gestured towards the band of criminals behind him. She looked unsure.

"I said leave it to me!" The determined boy shouted.

She got the message and turned to focus on the people behind her. Kyouka and Momo engaged the criminals as Kyouka opened up with a blast of sound, making the villains flinch and cover their ears. Momo used this as an advantage and struck the man with spikes on his arms over the head, knocking him out.

Stallion ignored the rest of battle as he focused on the Deathclaw. It moved to swing.

The wastelander ducked under the flying claws and attacked head on, fighting fire with fire.

He scraped his claws across the creature's chest, drawing blood and making it roar in fury.

The monster spun around before Stallion could react and sent him flying by hitting the teen in the stomach with its massive tail.

The boy landed on his back but quickly rolled into a fighting stance. He rushed at his opponent.

The two veterans of the wastes sprinted headlong at one another, their intentions clear. Both were out for blood. Stallion went to block with his Pip-Boy while he swiped the beast across the chest but the reptilian monster did something unexpected.

The creature feinted out and proceeded to grab Stallion in one motion and throw him into the air.

He plummeted down towards the monster. The boy tried to regain his sense of direction but to no avail.

"Shllick" The sickening sound of claws ripping through flesh resounded across the battlefield. Momo and Kyouka turned to look in horror. The monster held its prize high in the air. Impaled on the claws of the mutant chameleon was the courier, the lone wanderer and Stallion.

"No!" his classmates screamed.

" _Flipping overgrown house-pet!"_ Stallion thought as he played his ace card.

 **Authors Note: Oh man this was a sucker of a cliffhanger, wasn't it. I just couldn't resist putting you guy's in suspense. Have no fear though as the next chapter should come quite soon.**

 **Sincerely, FabKitty**


	7. Chapter 7

Despite his cool calm and reserved demeanor, Stallion is a very emotional person. Through his years of wandering the land he discovered however that it helps to act calmly and gentle whenever you are dealing with humans. Deathclaws, mutants and wild beasts however don't care. As a result the boy had developed what he called "Nerd Rage". Whenever he or someone he cared about was in brutal danger, all the anger and emotion built up from seeing families murdered or good men dying in vain came out. When he was impaled by the Deathclaw that's exactly what happened.

Stallion let out a guttural scream as he focused all his built up hate and frustration on the beast. He snapped the creature's middle claw like it was a toothpick. Using his newly found weapon he proceeded to stab it into the chameleon's arm.

It howled in pain as it's own tool of destruction was turned against it.

The reptilian dropped its arm and attempted to pull out the claw, giving Stallion the opportunity to slide himself off of the creature's claw. He would have usually taken a Stimpack however at the moment he wasn't really thinking.

The Deathclaw attempted to swipe down with both arms before it discovered the flaw in its plan.

Stallion caught both arms of the beast with ease and without even realising it had cracked the monster's bones. He grabbed it's left arm with both hands and spun around, using the momentum to slam his opponent into a nearby rock. Not that he needed the momentum as he felt the bones of the monster snap halfway through the move.

It writhed in pain as it attempted to recover. The boy didn't give it a chance as he swiftly pulled out his Tri-Beam Laser rifle and jammed it into the monster's mouth. Stallion felt a few of the creature's teeth crack loose as he pulled the trigger.

The trio of energy beams easily burned through the beast's throat and continued onwards to fry it's brain, killing it.

His classmates simply watched in a combination of shock, fear and admiration. They had just watched a boy who had just been stabbed through his torso rip apart his impaler without even breaking a sweat.

The villains however had a different thought on their minds.

"RUN!" several of them yelled as the group of villains scrambled away from the boy.

Stallion would have gone after them however the aggravated injury in his stomach didn't exactly agree with the plan. The boy fumbled out a Stimpack with shaky hands and proceeded to stab it into the wound and pull the trigger. The wound instantly began to heal up. Working in conjunction with his rapidly healing body the hole was sealed shut and all that was left was three scar marks to add to the teenager's collection.

Realising the two girls and brain dead Denki were probably scared half to death the boy turned to them and gave a thumbs up.

It was then that he realised that his clothes were stained with blood of both him and the corpse of the giant mutant chameleon behind him.

After the events in the Mountain zone the four students were escorted back to the entrance and led to a bus where a detective made sure that all students were present.

"17, 18, 19, 20, 21...Everyone seems to be unharmed except for that boy whose legs were all messed up" the detective said as he held a sheet of the class's students.

He turned to look at Stallion, who now had his helmet off, his normally neat and well kept hair was messed up from the fight and his costume was stained a dark purple in places due to the blood.

"You there uh...Guardian was it?" the detective asked as he pointed at Stallion.

The wastelander nodded and replied with.

"Yeah thats me, Stallion is fine. I'm from the U.S. I prefer to be called by my first name"

"Well when you were first coming out of the facility your classmates insisted that the paramedics look you over as they claimed you had been stabbed and you have blood all over your costume yet you appear to be unharmed. How is that?" the investigator said quizically

The wastelander was slightly flustered at this. Momo and Kyouka had tried to get the paramedics to attend to him however they deduced that he was completely fine, which he was.

"Well uh you see sir my quirk, Cyborg as I call it. Part of it lets me heal from otherwise fatal wounds without consequence besides some scars and bruises"

The detective looked down at his paper before looking up and tipping his hat. The class began to mingle amongst themselves about the event.

Eijirou, Kouji, Fumikage and Denki were talking about the villains they fought. Stallion overheard part of the conversation.

"Interesting, so the people you fought were also low level thugs" Fumikage said inquisitively

"Yeah! They messed with the wrong kids, huh!" Eijirou said as he punched his palm.

"Actually the guy's we fought were really tough, or at least I heard from Jirou" Denki began talking about their experience

"Woah really! How did you beat em?!" Eijirou exclaimed in his usual psyched up mood.

"Well actually we beat most of the easy guy's it was Guardian over there who took out the big villain" The electric type said as the whole group turned to look at the teenager in question.

After the class asked about the injuries of their teachers and Izuku, all of whom were going to be ok, they loaded up into the bus to head back to campus.

Stallion sat cleaning the blood off of his weapons. He had wiped most of it off and was now polishing the Deathclaw gauntlet when Emma pointed out the obvious to the class.

"Uh, Stallion is that blood?" She asked out of concern.

The boy stopped his polishing and looked at her

"Hm? Oh yeah this is my blood. I'm fine though, just got a few scratches fighting some villains" He brushed the question off.

Momo spoke up.

"A few scratches! You were impaled!" She pointed out.

"What!? No way. Look he's perfectly fine" Eijirou tried to reassure the class of Stallion's health by pulling up his shirt to show he was fine.

Stallion blushed intensely as the class stared collectively at his wounds.

"A-are those scars?!" Ochaco exclaimed as she covered her mouth in shock.

Stallion shoved away Eijirou's hand and straightened his shirt, he would normally be wearing his bulletproof vest but it was too badly damaged.

Most the entire class had seen it, there was no use denying things.

Lying just beneath his shirt was a field of scars from burns, radiation and claws.

"Yes, yes those are scars" The boy ran his hands through his hair, trying to some way to make a cover story.

Stallion already had one large scar running through his eye but that could be played off as a childhood accident. These were ones that couldn't be explained that simply.

"Oh man thats so manly! You gotta tell me how you got some of those!" Eijirou, much to the wastelanders surprise was ecstatic about the idea of someone surviving that much.

Stallion finally figured out a backstory for himself.

Mina looked rather concerned

"I-if you don't want to talk about it that's ok…" she said softly.

The wastelander wasn't one for playing the "I don't wanna talk about it" card. He found it to be an overdramatic excuse that shouldn't be used besides the most serious circumstances.

"No it's ok. It isn't really a secret" he replied in a kind voice.

"When I was ten there was a villain attack on my hometown, my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed trying to stand up to the villain. I got most of my scars from the injuries I sustained there" he tried to look as genuinely sad as possible.

"Thats horrible!" Momo exclaimed

Emma knew of course that the man was lying but attempted to look sympathetic. She was horrible at it.

The rest of the ride was spent in small talk as nobody could really return to normal conversation after Stallion's story.

After the students arrived at campus all of their parents or guardians in Stallion and Emma's case were called and informed of the incident. The Lee's however were currently out of town as the detective wanted to spend some more time with his children. They had insisted on Stallion coming but he declined as he felt bad about missing a day of school again.

The wastelander stood outside the school's gates thinking about what to do next when he noticed Emma running past on her way to the same vehicle that her guardian, Stacy, drove.

She noticed the boy leaning against the wall and stopped to say hello.

"Oh, hey didn't see you there" She said smiling.

It was odd, you would think that after all that happened she would be so happy.

Her hair was a dark blue today but her usual pink irises were just as recognisable as ever.

The girl's teeth still sort of creeped the wastelander out. She had what most people would call a "Cute" look to her and yet she had three large fanged teeth, two on the top where they were located for humans and one on the bottom in the middle.

"Is there something in my teeth?"

Stallion realised that he was staring.

"Hm? Oh no sorry it's just I'm not used to people having fangs" He said as he scratched the back of his head

The familiar sound of the girl's guardian came from the parked car.

"C'mon Emm! Ask him to come to supper with us!" The bubbly woman called out.

She looked extremely flustered at this and managed to stutter out.

"S-so uh, would you like to have supper at our place? We are having fried salmon…"

Stallion questioned the ethics of Emma eating seafood considering she was a squid.

" _I guess squids are predators"_

The courier nodded.

"Sure. The Lee's aren't home so I would just be eating take-out anyway"

The two of them walked over to the car. Stallion got in the backseat of the vehicle.

He couldn't help but notice how pristine the car was. There wasn't a speck of dust on a thing.

As the car pulled up to the Brown residence Stallion nearly fainted from shock.

"Wait that's where you live!" He exclaimed

The place was quite literally a mansion.

Stacy looked at him quizzically.

"Well of course. Being a hero pays pretty well and being a scientist along with that helps"

Stallion was shocked. Emma told him she was a scientist but she left out the hero part

The Inkling noticed Stallion's shock and felt the need to elaborate further.

"Stacy is also known more commonly by the name Miss Reaction. She's a chemistry hero, she has holes on her arms, legs and back that can produce different elements. As a result she can use her quirk to make different compounds on the fly. However she can only produce elements that she has consumed within the last 24 hours" The Inkling explained proudly.

Stacy seemed deeply flattered by the praise but said nothing as a man wearing a tuxedo opened the woman's door.

"Apologies madam, I had to put the fish in the oven and the timer was acting up again. We really should hire a mechanic Ms. Browns the oven barely even works at all" The man spoke with a british accent, he had greying hair and a moustache. Essentially the stereotypical butler.

"Oh apologies I wasn't aware we had a guest. I'll go put in another fillet. I'm the butler and chef by the way, Mr. Barq" The butler said

They made their way inside the mansion. It was just as stunning on the inside. A maid with butterfly wings and purple hair was fluttering around the living room dusting furniture. She noticed the three of them walking in and landed on the carpet.

"Oh hello Ms. Browns" The girl said enthusiastically. She turned to Stallion.

"Ah you must be Mr. Guardian right? I'm Angelina, the maid around here" She said with a bow.

Emma tugged on his sleeve and gestured for him to follow her. They walked down a hallway before she opened a door to a large room that looked extremely out of place. The rest of the house was very neat and tidy, with a victorian era aesthetic.

This room however had clothes strewn all over the place and had a very skate culture pop feel to it.

"Well make yourself at home I guess. Food should be ready in a couple minutes" She said, exhausted by the events of the day.

"Where did you end up when that villain separated us?" Stallion asked as he removed a pair of undergarments from a lounge chair and sat down.

"Oh yeah. That" the girl sighed, still lying on her poofy bed.

She explained that she managed to get close enough to the edge of the cloud to grab onto Mezou's(the large boy with a mask over his face and six arms)arm and pull herself out of the cloud. They mostly ended up watching Mr. Aizawa fight and tended to No. 13 the best they could.

Stallion explained his tale, leaving out the awkward situation when he woke up of course, talking about how he saved Denki from the electric villain and how he defeated the Deathclaw with his bare hands. He tried to tone it down a bit to be humble but he couldn't really tell the story truthfully without sounding boastful.

"Although there was one thing odd about the Deathclaw" he pondered

Stallion stared aimlessly into the air.

"And what was that?" she responded.

"Well you see Deathclaws have specific way they fight and attack but this one wasn't acting like the others. It seemed smarter, almost as if it wasn't even controlling its actions" Stallion looked down to see that Emma was now wearing a blue T-shirt and short-shorts.

"What? Why are you staring at me" she said as she looked behind her to see if there was something there.

" _Did she just change her clothes without me even noticing?"_

"For your information I was in the bathroom" she said, flustered about the idea.

Mr. Barq saved the duo from their awkward situation as he called from the kitchen.

"The fish is done!"

Stallion sat down at the table as everyone held hands. He was familiar with this way of doing things. Among his few memories of his father he did remember that the man was a Christian, that was the belief in a God who created everything. Stallion still believed in it but didn't really have time to pray before meals as he wasn't very fond of being jumped by a radscorpion before saying amen.

Stacy began

"Lord, I thank you for delivering Emma's class out from the clutches of villains and pray that you would bless this food and the hands that made it, In Jesus name, Amen"

Stallion went to grab the fork only to realise that all that was there were a pair of chopsticks. The courier had prepared for this however and summoned a fork and knife from his Pip-Boy.

Stacy nearly choked on her food as she saw the boy summon the cutlery out of thin air by pressing a button on his wrist mounted device.

"W-What! How did you do that!" She exclaimed.

He was about to use the same cover-up as he used with his classmates before Emma spoke up.

"It's okay, she already knows about the alternate universe thing"

He breathed a sigh of relief as he began explaining the device.

"This is the Vault-Tec issued Pip-Boy 3000, it monitors my health, radiation levels, includes a geiger counter, automatically records my interactions with people and journals them, has a map and can store all of my equipment and items. It is however limited by a weight limit" Stallion explained the many functions of the Personal Information Processor to the scientific hero.

After the discussion about the Pip-Boy spiraled into a discussion about nuclear thermodynamics which continued into a discussion about hero work the conversation had finally exhausted itself.

Stallion checked his Pip-Boy

"11:30! Sorry I didn't notice the time I better get home" Stallion said as he stood up.

He then realised his problem. He didn't have a car and the mansion was at least ten kilometers away from the Lee's.

"You should stay the night. We live a ways out of town and you wouldn't make it back by morning" Ms. Stacy proposed.

Stallion tried to argue but she insisted.

He settled into the soft guest bed.

" _Been awhile since I found any good friends"_ He thought as the courier drifted into a slumber.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter but I felt that it would be weird to have this chapter lead on too long and I had some pretty big story ideas. I thought it would be appropriate to make Stallion a Christian due to the themes of Fallout 3. Sorry but not sorry if you're too sensitive about that sort of thing. If you notice any inconsistencies in the writing then please point them out and I will fix them. As always thanks for reading.**

 **Sincerely, FabKitty.**


	8. Chapter 8

(HOOOOOONK)

Stallion awoke to the sound of a blaring horn in his ear. Instincts kicking in he grabbed the device emitting the atrocious noise and proceeded to smash the assailant on the dresser before securing them in a headlock.

"Gah! Let me go!" Emma exclaimed

It was Emma with an air horn.

He let the squid go and looked down at his hand, he had accidentally crushed the can.

"Oh man I am so sorry!" the wastelander said as he handed the crushed airhorn back to the girl.

"Yeesh it was just a prank!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms with her nose in the air.

Stallion continued to apologize to the girl throughout the morning. Far too many times had he woken up to a radroach on his face or a Talon Company assassin stepping on a twig as they crept up with a knife. As a result the courier had figured out how to go from a deep sleep to holding a revolver against their head.

Finally she accepted his apology

"Harrigh harrigh, I horhibe hou" She garbled with her mouth full of something Mr. Barq called "French Toast". She was sort of hard to understand in the first place due to sounding like she was underwater but combine that with a mouth full of breakfast and she sounded like she was talking in gibberish.

He didn't really get what was french about it but boy was it good. The teenager also became especially fond of Maple Syrup. Something he had only once in his life and it was over 200 years old at the time.

"Mistress Emma! Where are your manners!" Mr. Barq scolded the girl for talking with her mouth full.

She swallowed.

"Fine then" Emma said coldly before turning to the wastelander.

"Mr. Guardian I am sincerely sorry for waking you up with an airhorn and forgive you for smashing my head against your dresser and putting me in a headlock" the girl said in a very sarcastic voice.

Mr. Barq and her then erupted into an argument over being polite to guests. Frankly the boy didn't care as long as they weren't trying to eat him, stab him, crucify him, shoot him or torture him. That was something he had issues with more than occasionally.

After finishing breakfast Stacy drove the pair of students into the city with her as she had some hero work to do.

Stallion had never seen the scientist in her hero costume before but he found it rather interesting.

She wore a white leather lab coat with a black leather jumpsuit and high heeled boots underneath. She had tubes coming out her arms that ran all the way up her legs and arms all leading to a machine built into the back of her coat.

The chemistry hero dropped them off at an ice cream place, that Emma was apparently quite fond of, before driving off.

The two of them ordered their ice cream and sat down at a table outside of the frozen dairy distributor.

"So what do you wanna do after we finish our ice cream?" Emma asked

Stallion thought for a minute before replying

"Well I had a few errands to run and I was working on upgrading some of my gadgets and armour with this world's technology, after that then I don't really have any plans" The boy wiped a moustache of bubblegum ice cream off his lip.

"Aw! You're so boring! We should go do something interesting you know? Like graffiti or sidewalk chalk art. Oh! I know we could go to the mall! I was thinking about picking up some new clothes" The girl became ecstatic at the idea of clothing.

The two of them sat talking for awhile before a news report on a flat screen that was mounted outside of the store caught their attention.

"Yesterday an attack by a group calling themselves 'The League Of Villains" was executed against a U.A. Hero course off-campus activity. The villains were apprehended after the students themselves fought off the band of criminals. The number one hero All Might was injured in a battle against one of the villains who went by the name "Noumu". If anyone has any information on the attack or the villains then please report it to the proper authorities"

Stallion sighed

"Man I can't believe those guys had the guts to attack our school like that, and if I know anything about villainy then they will be back soon enough"

Emma nodded and swallowed the edible ice cream cone.

"I was thinking, what if there's a reason that you ended up here"

The girl said while staring blankly at the table.

Stallion was surprised at the topic.

"You mean like destiny or something?"

The girl looked frustrated that he didn't get it.

"No I mean what if you showed up here because someone in this world has the ability to do that"

"Then what did that machine have to do with it?" Stallion replied

"I may be no interdimensional travel expert but somehow a 200 year old facility with one backup generator doesn't exactly sound like something that would be capable of turning itself on and sucking you into our world" Emma said

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Listen you see those guys over there?"

She pointed towards a man and a woman who were sitting on a bench together.

"I've seen them nearly everywhere I've seen you"

Stallion's mind clicked with recognition.

" _They were in the crowd when we defeated that super-mutant. They also take the same metro as me to get to school. I thought it was just a coincidence but…"_

"No! Please stay away!"

A voice of distress peaked the interest of the courier's ears. Stallion stood up and examined the scene. A girl about his age had a large gash across her arm, she was bleeding, a lot.

She was lying in a bubble of sorts and several paramedics were trying to cut it open to get at her.

The wastelander jogged over.

"Hey what's going on?" He said to one of the paramedics.

The man turned to look at him.

"A piece of debris from a hero fight nearby landed on this girl's arm. This barrier popped up and sealed her in and now she won't let us in" Stallion nodded

"Mind if I try talking to her?"

The man looked conflicted at the question. Not really something you would expect from a teenager.

"Well… I suppose so, we can't get anywhere if she doesn't cooperate" The man sighed and stood up.

Stallion crouched beside the bubble. It was made of a hard plastic and had a air-tight hatch on the top for exit and entry, several filtered air holes were scattered around the ball.

"Hello there, my name's Stallion what's yours?" He talked in a gentle voice. The boy had learned a thing or two about defusing situations and being rough and talking in a loud and stern voice usually weren't the ways to do it.

The girl looked distressed, she thought for a moment before replying.

"I-it's Lenz" She said timidly.

Stallion gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well Lenz I see here that your quirk has something to do with radiation as I can tell from this" He pointed at the bottom of the sphere, there was a radiation warning sign on the side of the bubble that was facing down. Stallion was amazed that trained paramedics hadn't even stopped to notice it.

The girl nodded.

"Well these people might be hurt by your powers but I won't" The boy said reassuringly.

The girl looked perplexed.

In his time in the wastes the boy had become extremely resistant to radiation, in fact he thrived on it. Through several of his implants his body was able to absorb radiation to make him stronger, faster and tougher. He even began to heal under radiation.

"Well you see, part of my quirk grants me the ability to absorb radiation. I'm a bit of a cyborg you see" He pointed to his Pip-Boy which he had started saying was actually part of his arm. Which technically it was, being biologically locked to his arm but not part of it.

The girl's face lit up at the prospect.

"So would you mind if I opened this bubble now?"

The girl looked around for a second before nodding.

Stallion motioned for everyone to step back.

The rolled the ball so he could at the hatch.

Stallion gripped the small door and pushed it open.

While he may have been near-immune to it, the courier could still feel radiation. At the moment he could tell that if anyone besides him was to open this hatch then they would die almost instantaneously.

He climbed inside quickly and spun the hatch closed.

"Hey! What are you doing!" one of the paramedics yelled.

Stallion was amazed at the man's stupidity. He must have been new.

"This amount of radiation would kill all of you in an instant. Don't worry I'm trained in First-Aid and have a medical kit on me" The wastelander said coldly. He turned to Lenz.

"Now let's take a look at that arm shall we?" The boy's kindness was a far cry from his world's way of doing things. Most people from the Mojave would have just passed the situation by saying "Not my problem" but there was a reason why the name Courier was something known by everyone in the wastes.

The girl turned so Stallion could get at her arm. She wore a white dress that was now partially red from the blood and had bright green hair. Stallion also found a familiar sight when he began to examine her wound. Just underneath her one layer of fake skin she glowed a bright green, Lenz was almost like a glowing one in a way, Glowing ones were a type of mutated person of a sub-species commonly called Ghouls. Some were just like normal people besides being covered in radiation burns, immune to radiation and living for an absurdly long amount of time. However due to the mutation getting to their brains most of the ghouls were dubbed "feral" as they were mindless, violent and incapable of any real thought.

Glowing ones were a type of ghoul who had gained the ability to control radiation. Almost all were feral however the odd one was still sane.

Lenz had a quirk that appeared to do something similar.

" _She's so embarrassed about it that she wears a fake coat of skin to cover it up…"_ Stallion thought. He instantly felt sympathy for the girl. She felt like a freak because of her skin, it didn't appear to be any less smooth than anyone else but she still was self-conscious.

Stallion finished sewing the wound up. He would have used a Stimpack but he wasn't sure whether those would work with all the radiation.

The girl looked relieved that the boy had sewed her up. She embraced him in a hug, the wastelander blushed as he realized they had gained a crowd who was now cheering at the courier's exploits.

Stallion spun the hatch open and was surprised to see that Lenz climbed out of the ball with him.

"Wait but I thought-"

"My quirk is only dangerous if my skin is punctured" She explained.

Emma stood with her arms crossed, waiting for her classmate to finish up with saving the girl, she looked annoyed that Stallion got all the attention.

"Yeesh you really can't resist saving a damsel in distress can you?" she said mockingly. Lenz was surprised at how rude she was.

"I am not a-"

Stallion shook his head.

"You really can't resist ruining a moment can you?" He replied back to her in the same mocking tone.

Lenz looked perplexed at the banter even more.

The paramedic jogged up to them.

"I guess I should apologize, Stallion was it? I should have examined the situation more. I'm sort of new to the job" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Stallion shook his head.

"It's perfectly understandable, most people don't understand the dangers of radiation"

After saying goodbye to Lenz and Emma the wastelander made his way home, stopping at several shops to pick up some electronics parts and tools he needed to upgrade his arsenal. They had a few days off of school due to the attack but it would begin again soon enough. He intended to use this time to work on his upgrades.

" _What adventures will be next I wonder"_ He thought as he strolled home.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long to release this chapter compared to the rest. It's a bit short as well. I've had a lot on my plate as far as things in life go. High school and such. So I hope you will be forgiving of the chapter. You guys can take a guess who Stallion's love interest will be from this one. Also as you can tell I'm catching up with the anime very quickly. I will likely just continue into the Manga's storyline which so far has been the exact same so if you don't want spoilers I would wait till at least season 3 before reading past Ch 16 or so.**

 **Sincerely, FabKitty**


	9. Chapter 9

The wastelander sat concentrating. This was the last bit of soldering he had to do to finish his invention. He lifted the soldering gun and smirked.

"O-oh, sorry if i'm interrupting something"

Stallion had forgot the garage door open. Standing on the driveway was the girl he had saved from bleeding to death yesterday, Lenz.

"Oh, it's you. Yeah no it's cool I was just working on a project here. There's some cookies in the kitchen if you'd like, I just need to finish up here" He said while wiping his hands on his jeans.

The girl nodded timidly and walked into their kitchen.

Stallion transferred the device onto his suit of power-armour and walked into the kitchen.

He stopped as he nearly burst out laughing at the scene.

ED-E was holding a cookie with the small claw attachment that Stallion had installed on him. He felt inspired by the ED-E from the Divide and made the robot a similar device that shot lasers and had the ability to hook up via bluetooth to any device and download files and control it along with a small claw.

Lenz was attempting to take the last cookie from the robot as it beeped mischievously.

ED-E noticed his master standing in the doorway, he instantly spun around mid-air and handed the pastry back to the green haired girl.

Lenz noticed the wastelander as well.

"Um what is this thing?" she said softly while pointing at ED-E with one hand while using the other to eat her cookie.

Stallion pulled up a chair.

"That is my robot companion, ED-E. He's been with me through thick and thin and is pretty much my best friend" He said as he scrolled through his Pip-Boy.

"Oh.." she said, her voice trailing off.

She turned to the floating ball and bowed apologetically.

"I apologize for my rudeness Mr. Eddy" she said respectfully.

Stallion was rather amused by the girl's somewhat strict demeanor.

"He should be the one apologizing to you, the little trickster likes to play pranks sometimes. Apparently he thought you would make a good candidate" Stallion voiced.

She nodded before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So you live alone then? I mean besides ED-E" she mumbled while looking around the kitchen.

The wastelander shook his head.

"Nah, the Lee's are just on a vacation right now. I stayed home because of school" He said as he stood up and grabbed a juice box from the fridge.

"You want one?"

Lenz shook her head.

"Odd that they would leave their son behind…" she said as she nibbled on the chocolate pastry.

Stallion sat down again.

"They aren't my parents. My dad died about 5 or 6 years ago and my mother died giving birth to me" He said solemnly.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry I didn't mean to-um-I mean" She sighed and looked down at her shoes.

"Oh yes! I forgot why I came!" She exclaimed.

The girl pulled out Stallion's doctor's bag from her purse.

"You left this in my radiation bubble" She handed the bag to him.

Stallion sat his juice box on the table and took the bag.

"Oh, thanks I guess. I have more than one so it's okay" He said reassuringly.

The boy digitized the item, sending it into his Pip-Boy.

Lenz gasped in surprise.

"How did you do that!?" She exclaimed.

Stallion sighed and once again explained what his abilities were.

The conversation shifted between several topics including heroes, fashion and careers before landing on the villain attack on U.A.

"I wonder what it must have been like to be fighting for your life with villains like that…" Lenz said with her voice trailing off.

"Actually I was there" The courier replied.

Lenz looked shocked and began to make a run on sentence about how dangerous it must have been and how strong he must be to have survived. Stallion cut her off.

"Actually they were pretty weak. I'll be it that I only fought one of them and he was one of the strongest but according to my classmates most of the villains were just small fries"

"Wait you fought one of the strongest ones and won?" She was baffled at his claim.

Stallion nodded and explained the battle with the Deathclaw. It was of course, not actually a villain due to it not even being human.

"Wow! You must be really strong! Lots of guys from my class are pretty strong too. I've been working on my battle strategies a lot lately" She exclaimed. At the mention of battle she turned from being shy and reserved to confident and loud.

"Oh I forgot to mention. I go to U.A. as well. I'm in class 1-B so that's why we don't see each other"

Stallion was surprised that she attended the academy and was about to inquire more before the girl spoke up.

"Oh yeah, the U.A. Sports Festival is coming up pretty soon!" She said, pumped up about the idea.

Stallion was perplexed.

"What's that?"

The girl's jaw dropped.

"What!? It's only the biggest sports event of the year! Students from U.A. compete in a massive tournament where the events are randomized. All of the hero agencies are watching it so students use it as a way to show off what they can do" She was giddy at the idea.

Lenz checked her watch and started panicking.

"Oh man! I am so sorry but I gotta be somewhere! Bye!" before the words were even out of her mouth she was halfway out the door.

"Er, wait!" Stallion said, but she was already gone.

The boy continued working on his upgrades before going to sleep. The Lee's would be back tomorrow.

Stallion picked up his bag and began walking towards the door. Earlier in the day he had managed to stumble into class half asleep just before the teacher showed up. The entire class was ecstatic about the U.A. Sports Festival. The courier didn't really know much about sports or festivals but the premise sounded interesting. The boy was about to walk out of class before he noticed a massive crowd of students had gathered around the exit. They all stood, watching the class's every move. Katsuki was standing in the doorway.

A boy with poofy purple-ish blue hair and bags under his eyes pushed to the front of the pack.

"So this is class 1-A. I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass" The teenager spoke in a cold almost mocking voice. He was referring to Katsuki with his insult of course.

"Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?" The boy was taunting Katsuki. A bad idea from what Stallion knew of the boy.

"I was sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room. Scouting the competition… Maybe some of my peers are, but i'm here to tell you that if you don't bring your very best then I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war" The boy finished looking at all of the students and began a staring match with Katsuki, neither one even flinching.

"Hey you! I heard you guys fought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us!" A boy with grey hair and a sort of dull white mask over his eyes, began screaming at them.

Stallion stepped up to the crowd. The wastelander spoke to the yelling boy in particular

"That's a very broad label considering you've only ever heard one of us speak. Wouldn't you say?"

Katsuki pushed through the crowd and walked off.

"Well uh…" The loud-mouthed boy couldn't think of a response.

The screaming boy turned to yell more at Katsuki.

"I'm gonna get you! You hear me!"

Stallion pushed through the crowd and walked over to the metro. The wastelander stood on the platform with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He was currently looking at a TV which had an interview with a child psychologist about the attack on the U.S.J.

"Well the thing is that children of this age are not mentally prepared to deal with the pressure of fighting villains like this" the psychologist explained to the reporter.

The reporter kept a blank face till he was done his sentence and continued their questions.

"So in your book 'Heroes in Training: The effects of hero work on the teenaged brain' you mentioned that if this sort of school was to continue then it should be under strictly regulated surroundings and through studying as you would in a normal school, is there anything you would like to add to this?"

The psychologist nodded.

"Well in addition to the things mentioned in my book I believe that these children should have regular check-ups for PTSD caused by the stress put on them in their dangerous environments" The man said more but Stallion had enough.

" _Man these people would flip if they saw the stuff I did back in the wasteland"_ The courier thought as he stepped onto the train.

The wastelander sat down in his seat and pulled out a magazine on martial arts. He sat for a couple minutes before something caught his eye.

Sitting several benches in front of him was the same people who Emma mentioned were following him. He checked the time on his Pip-Boy and decided he had enough time to try to tail them.

The boy's investigation instincts kicked in and he continued reading his magazine, carefully looking up every couple of minutes, making sure that they didn't suspect anything.

" **Now arriving at Endeavor Station"** A loud intercom announced the words.

The pair of spies got up and stepped off the train. Stallion waited till they were just out of sight before getting up and following suit.

He stepped into a washroom while they were ordering food at a fast food resturant.

Closing the stall door the wastelander, using his Pip-Boy, crafted an excellent disguise.

He no longer was Stallion Guardian, the hero of the wasteland, but now was Jen Walter, an accountant making his way home on the metro.

The boy was nearly unrecognisable, he now wore a formal suit with a matching hat and aviators.

Walking out of the bathroom he ordered a burger and a root beer, which he had discovered was this world's version of Sunset Sarsaparilla.

"Mr. Walter" followed the couple, they began walking into more suspicious areas as it started to get dark. Stallion was thinking about heading home since they didn't appear to be doing anything odd until he noticed them looking around.

The pair glanced around them almost as if in paranoia. The disguised teen simply pulled out a "Cell Phone" something the courier remembered but in this world they looked far different. Instead of being large and hard to carry they were small, sleek and convenient.

He put the device up to his ear and began acting as if he was in a conversation. The pair of shady individuals, after assuring things were safe, ducked into an alleyway.

Stallion, knowing he wouldn't be able to follow without arousing suspicion. Pulled out a Stealth Boy and activated it.

Ducking down on the concrete Stallion watched from afar as the two people began to melt and change shape. In an instant the two of them were now one very tall individual. The thing was more of blob in the shape of a human than a person now. It pulled a laptop out of its chest and turned it on. Silence hung in the air before a voice came from the laptop.

" **I trust you were not followed?"** The voice was deep and cruel sounding.

The blob of a person simply nodded their blank face.

" **Good, report"**

The creatures face suddenly grew a pair of red ruby lips. Speaking in a fair feminine voice it began to follow the orders.

"Master, the courier followed the standard school routine for today" The mouth suddenly contorted and twisted into a pair of gruff cracked lips. The voice suddenly changed to that of a middle aged male.

"He appears to be participating in the U.A. Sports Festival and has begun training"

The mystery voice from the computer spoke.

 **"Just as we planned"**

The mystery man appeared to think for a moment.

" **If that is all then I will be going. Continue as you were"**

The laptop made a crackling noise before the beast closed it and licked its lips.

"I smell a human" the feminine voice said lustfully.

" _Crap! Does it know I'm here?!"_

"Hello? Is anybody there?" The familiar voice of the innocent Lenz echoed off of the walls of the alleyway.

The shapeshifter suddenly became the shape of a little girl and began to make whimpering noises. It curled up into a ball on the ground. It sounded like it was sad but from the look on the wretched creature's face, it was anticipating it's dinner.

Lenz began walking down the alleyway slowly, noticing the figure of an injured child.

The monster began to whisper to itself.

" _It's been awhile since we've had a teenager come to join us, they always have the most scrumptious desires"_

" _Shhh, it'll hear you!"_

Lenz cautiously approached the figure.

"Hello? Are you okay? Where are your parents?"

She reached out with her hand to touch the child's back. The beast couldn't contain its desire any longer.

"Heh, heh **HAHAHAHAHAHA** " The monster resumed its former shape. It's long arms picked it up off the ground. It began to speak.

"Why hello there little girl…" The male voice cooed.

Lenz held out her hand and was about to let loose a burst of radiation before Stallion grabbed her by the arm and began sprinting out of the alleyway, his Stealth Boy running out of energy in the process.

"Gah!? What!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Stallion pulled off his aviators to show it was him.

Lenz was still in surprise from before.

"Stallion! What are you doing here! What is that thing!"

The wastelander had no time to respond as he looked back to see the monster crawling swiftly towards them on it's elongated arms and legs. Its face grew a mouth full of sharp fangs and smiled.

The creature looked like something out of a horror movie and was moving fast, too fast.

Stallion, knowing they couldn't outrun it forever pulled out his 25mm APW and cocked the explosive device.

He used his momentum to propel Lenz ahead of him and spun around.

Time stopped in an instant as V.A.T.S. activated, giving the teenager the time he needed to aim. His arms moved as fast as lightning as the Vault Tec Assisted Targeting System took over. Pulling the trigger, three incendiary grenades were flung from the barrel.

They made contact with the monsters crooked smile, turning it from a grin to a scream of agony.

Stallion didn't have time to celebrate and continued running after Lenz. The beast was defeated for now but they weren't in the mood to hang around.

After the encounter with the shapeshifter the two U.A. students ran through the streets for a bit before Lenz stopped in front of an old beat up bungalow.

"What was that thing! And why were you in that alleyway!"

Stallion motioned for her to keep her voice down.

"Look, I can't explain everything here but that thing has been watching me for awhile and I thought i'd return the favor. Now what were you doing there!"

Lenz looked down at her shoes before motioning towards the bungalow.

"This is my house. I was on my way home when I thought I saw you duck into an alleyway, I was only going to see if it was you but then I saw the girl an-"

Her sentence was cut short by the sound of yelling and a bottle breaking inside the house.

The radioactive student looked ashamed of the place.

"Sorry I need t-"

" **Lenz! Is that you!? Get in here you good for nothing glowstick!"** A man who was obviously drunk was yelling at her from the house. Lenz looked down and quickly shuffled into the house.

Stallion was about to follow her before he decided against it. He wanted to find out the whole story, being as nosy as he was, but this world was different. You couldn't just walk in, shoot a few people and get things fixed up. Healing something took time, something that the courier had no way of knowing how much he had.

"Alright! Now again!"

Stallion wore a blue jogging suit with yellow stripes on the arms, it reminded him of the old vault suit he used to wear everywhere before it was destroyed via. Legion grenade. The wasteland veteran was jogging on the spot while shouting orders at Rhia. She was currently being taught how to perform a ranger takedown.

"Ugh, can't we take a break? I mean I just got back from Europe and you're already working me to the bone"

Stallion merely continued his jogging on the spot before stopping and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Guess where I didn't get breaks" Stallion said between breaths.

Rhia put her hands on her knees and sighed.

"The wasteland, I know"

Stallion smiled and nodded before continuing his work out. Rhia began punching one of the punching bags that Stallion had set up in the garage.

"Wow! Rhia I didn't know you worked out!" A high-pitched girl's voice echoed slightly in the makeshift gym.

Stallion stopped his workout and set down the large weight. The metal made a loud "CLANG!" as it was set on the concrete floor.

Rhia stopped punching and looked in the direction of the voice. A girl with light blue hair, wearing a black skirt and a blue hoodie was walking up the concrete driveway.

"Oh hey Jennie! I wasn't expecting you so early, I was just doing some training with my… uh" Rhia turned to Stallion mid-sentence. "Would you count as my step brother?"

Stallion had never really thought about it before. He was an only child and the closest thing he had to a sibling was Fawkes, a super mutant who accompanied him in the Capital Wasteland before he was killed in battle, he had always called him "Brother"

"Under legal terms, yes, I am your step brother" Stallion said as he pulled white strips of cloth off his hands.

The courier looked up, surprise to see that Jennie was now examining the array of weapons and gadgets that the wastelander had put together.

"Whats this thing?" she said as she reached for an experimental power armour glove attachment.

Stallion grabbed the device before she could reach it and set the knuckle-shaped piece on a shelf.

"Don't touch anything, If you do i'm not paying for medical bills" He said with a scolding look.

The girl looked half offended, half scared. Rhia decided to break up the staring match.

"Here let's go inside, Mom's got some muffins in the oven"

The blue haired student's eyes lit up at the mention of muffins.

Stallion was about to tell her that they would train more tomorrow but the pair was already in the house. He sighed and closed the garage door before eating supper and going to bed. The school had given the students a couple of days to train before the games and Stallion intended to make good use of them.

However as things would seem, this world's problems had different plans.


	10. Chapter 10

Stallion jogged through the streets of Musutafu, Japan as the cold morning air bit at his skin like tiny needles. He passed by several small shops before deciding to take a break and walking into a small convenience store. After grabbing a Coca-Cola and some bubblegum the wastelander walked up to the till.

"Will this be all sir?"

A skinny man with short brown hair and a store uniform was standing at the counter.

"Yeah that's all" The wastelander replied

Stallion reached into his pocket only to realise that he was about half a dollar short.

He checked his Pip-Boy, only to see he still only had bottlecaps.

"Oh sorry to waste your time looks like I don't have enough" Stallion said sheepishly.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out the amount that Stallion was missing.

"Here, It's really not that much anyway" He said with a smile.

Stallion was amazed at the man's kindness. This was a rarity in this world and even more so in the wasteland. People who were willing to give up even a couple caps were few and far between.

"Oh wow! Thanks man. What's your name?" The courier asked as he picked up his carbonated beverage.

"It's Kouichi Haimawari, what's yours?"

Stallion shook the man's hand.

"It's Stallion Guardian"

He looked slightly perplexed at the odd name but gave him a smile and a nod. Stallion walked out of the store with a skip in his step and after finishing his Coke, popped a cube of bubblegum in his mouth and continued his jog. Tomorrow was the beginning of the U.A. Sports festival. He had spent the past week training and improving his accuracy, endurance, perception and strength, the wastelander was ready for whatever the festival threw at him. Of course he was ready for anything to happen, he was of course the legendary Courier.

"Everyone! Get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!" Tenya yelled as Class 1-A sat in anticipation. They were currently in the waiting room, a fairly blank room with several tables put up in the centre area and lockers lining the walls. As per school rules everyone was wearing the same blue, white and red jumpsuits.

Everyone was preparing themselves for whatever challenges would face them in the arena.

Shoto Todoroki caught the wastelander's attention as he began to speak to Izuku.

"Midoriya" The boy said coldly, he had become known for speaking in this manner. It suited him as his quirk allowed him to freeze almost anything solid. Apparently he could also use fire however Stallion had never seen him do so.

"Hey, Todoroki. What's up?" Izuku said quietly.

Todoroki's hair was half white, half red and he had a burn scar across his right side.

"From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that i'm stronger than you" The boy said. Stallion expected him to say it in a boastful manner but he stated it as if it were a plain fact.

Izuku was surprised by the boy's words but answered with a simple

"Yeah"

Todoroki continued.

"However, you've got All-Might in your corner helping you out. I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two, but know that I _will_ beat you" Shoto declared.

The ice cold teenager stared at Izuku with an eerily blank face.

"Man, whats with all these declarations of war lately?" Denki said, he was sitting at a table looking at the confrontation, as everyone was. Eijirou stood up from his chair and put his hand on Shoto's shoulder.

"Yeah, what's the big deal. Why are ya picking a fight all of a sudden? And just before we're starting too" The icy cold boy shrugged his hand off.

"We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget this isn't a team effort"

The boy began to walk away before being cut off by the taller Stallion.

"You know, having a few friends in this might not hurt pal" Stallion said as the shorter boy rolled his eyes and continued past him. Izuku spoke up from behind him.

"Wait a sec Todoroki, I don't know what's going through your head or why you think you need to tell me that you'll beat me. And yeah, of course you're better than me, in fact you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course, that's why you got in so easily" The boy talked with more confidence this time.

"Midoriya, maybe you're being a little hard on yourself" Eijirou reassured. "And us" he finished.

Izuku cut him off.

"No, he's right you guys. All the other courses, they're coming for us with everything they've got. We are all gonna have to fight to stand out, and I'll be aiming for the top too" Izuku finished with a determined stare of declaration to Shoto, who was now looking straight back.

"Fine"

A voice resounded over the loudspeaker.

 **"Would all first year classes please prepare to enter the arena"** a female voice said.

Stallion shrugged and followed the rest of his classmates to a hallway that led into the stadium.

The class stepped out of the dark hallway into the dazzling sunlight. Stallion shielded his eyes from the light before they quickly adjusted and he got a view of the place. It was massive, rows upon rows of fans were cheering and hooting as the class walked into the center of attention. The familiar voice of Present Mic, their english teacher, resounded over the loudspeakers.

 **"Welcome back to the U.A. Sports Festival! Where upcoming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for a chance worldwide fame and celebrity! This first group are no strangers to the spotlight! You know them for withstanding a villain attack! The dazzling students lighting up their teammates with solid gold skills! The hero course students of Class 1-A!"** The english teacher pronounced.

The students walked towards the center of the stadium where a small stage was placed. Stallion heard his classmates making remarks about how many people there are but the boy was tuned out. Present Mic began to start listing off the rest of the classes including, the business course classes, the general studies course, the support course and of course Class 1-B of the hero course. All of the students gathered together in front of a small stage before a rather inappropriately dressed woman holding a whip walked up on stage. She wore a skin-tight white costume that did not seem appropriate for a family friendly event. She had jet black hair and wore a pair of red glasses shaped like a stereotypical superhero mask.

 **"Now for the introductory speech!"** she declared into the microphone.

Several of Stallion's classmates spoke up about her attire.

"Uh, someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing" Eijirou said as the boy blushed lightly, most everyone was.

"Yeah, that costume should come with a warning" Denki replied.

Fumikage agreed

"Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school game?" the boy questioned. Stallion found Fumikage to be quite the puzzle, he had seen that sometimes quirks made people look slightly odd such as Mina, who had pink skin, black eyes and horns. However Fumikage quite literally had the head of a bird and the body of a human. How this tied into his quirk Stallion didn't know. Nevertheless the wastelander couldn't help but agree. This "Midnight" woman looked like she belonged outside the Gommorah casino.

 **"Silence everyone!"** the woman exclaimed as she cracked her whip. She continued.

" **And for the student pledge we have! Katsuki Bakugou!"** Midnight proclaimed.

Stallion had a bad feeling about this.

The explosive boy made his way up the steps of the platform and stood looking at the rows of fans gathered in the stadium before giving his pledge.

 **"I just wanna say… I'm gonna win"**

Stallion's palm hit his face so hard he might have left a bruise.

"I swear out of all the people to give a pledge it had to be him" The wastelander groaned aloud.

All of the other courses apparently hated his speech as much as class 1-A as they began to boo and shout at the boy and his classmates.

Tenya began scolding the boy while making his strange hand signals.

"Why would you be so disrespectful! You're representing us all!" The glasses clad boy exclaimed.

Katsuki turned around to face the crowd and gave a thumbs down.

"Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory" He said flatly.

Midnight, the inappropriately clad hero, saved the class from any more embarrassment.

 **"Without further adieu let's get started!"** She exclaimed into the microphone.

 **"This is where you begin feeling the pain! The first fateful game of the festival! What could it be?"** She held up her whip as a giant lotto spinner hologram appeared behind her. It finally stopped on a colourful tile that said "Obstacle Race" in block letters.

 **"Ta'daaa!** The woman exclaimed.

" **All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest that prances four kilometres along the outside of the stadium! I don't wanna restrain anyone at least in this game…"** She paused to give the students a lustful glare while licking her lip before continuing. **"As long as you don't leave the course! You're free to do whatever your heart desires! Now then! Take your places contestants!"** She announced.

" _Good, this means I can use all of my upgraded arsenal to it's full extent on this one!"_ Stallion thought.

The students were crowded together in front of the entrance of the course. Each one was already trying to figure out a plan. Three green lights were on the top of the arch. One by one they went out until…

" **Begin!"**

The students all set out at once. Everyone ran head on into the exit, except Stallion. He had figured out the first obstacle already and stood still as his classmates sprung the first trap. The boy had made a habit of examining situations and running simulations, equations and tactical ideas through his head. Part of it was his implants giving him slightly increased intelligence, most however, was his keen intellect and a brain that most would call a prodigy.

Students pushed and shoved as they all began to realize that the door was too small. The smaller students got the worst of it as they were practically being crushed by the others. Stallion noticed Emma being squished in between two larger students, he was going to help before the tiny girl smashed their heads together and used them as leverage to start hopping her way out of the situation. Feeling he shouldn't let her get too far ahead, Stallion felt his newest invention solidify in his hands. He had taken the idea of the railway rifle, a gun that shot pressurized railway spikes, and turned it into a grappling hook of sorts. The wastelander cocked the rifle and took aim at the roof of the hallway before pulling the trigger.

The steel spike hooked into the top of the arch as Stallion pulled the two pieces of the stock apart so they became a pair of handlebars. He pushed the button on the side as the motor inside chugged to life. The device began to pull in the wire attached to the spike imbedded in the doorway as Stallion swung overtop of his classmates. He looked down to see the surprised faces of his rivals and shot them a smile. A burst of cold air shot all around the doorway, causing the courier to shield his face from the blast. He looked down to see that Shoto had frozen the competition in their tracks. The wastelander retracted the spike mid-air before digitizing it and sending the device back into his Pip-Boy. He landed while rolling and began half slipping, half sprinting after his icy classmate who was looking back in surprise to see that several of his classmates besides Stallion had escaped his trap. Katsuki, Momo, Eijirou and Yuuga (The french guy) sprung ahead of the competition as well. After about thirty seconds Almost all of class 1-A had escaped in one way or another and were slipping and sliding on the ice that Shoto left in his wake.

" **Wuld Na Kest!** **"** A loud voice with a norwegian accent rung in the courier's ears.

A boy with long blonde hair with several braids in it sped past all of the other contestants in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a massive gust of wind that swept several people off their feet.

Stallion was surprised to see Minoru, the perverted midget, surpassing Stallion and the unknown long haired boy by throwing down the purple balls that made up his hair and bouncing off of them. He quickly caught up to Shoto who was about to be caught by surprise with a purple ball to the head before Minoru was tossed through the air like a ragdoll by a familiar looking robot.

Large amounts of the automatons from the entrance exam rolled into position, taking aim at the students who had now all caught up with each other and were standing in front of the robotic platoon.

At least ten of the massive zero point robots that Izuku had defeated in the entrance exam rolled towards the class. One of them reared back and was about to slam its fist into the students before Shoto simply swept his hand up, freezing the first giant robot solid. The beast of steel held out its hand as if it was a statue before it began to creak. Stallion looked down to see that Shoto had already made it through the robot's legs. Several students began to follow before the zero point robot's ice began to crack and the massive robot fell to the ground.

Several students were now fighting the robots one by one the metal monsters fell apart. Stallion watched as Katsuki, Hanta and Fumikage all vaulted themselves over the second zero pointer. Stallion however had a different plan, having no mobility abilities besides his newly made "Railway grapple" and the gadgets built into his power armour, Stallion realised that brute force was his only choice. He hated using it as the ammunition was so expensive but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Several students were shocked to see the wastelander materialize a minigun out of thin air.

Stallion smirked.

"Come get some! You tinfoil Liberty Prime wanna-be's!" The courier screamed as he felt the six barrels of the weapon begin to spin. Stallion aimed the weapon high as he didn't want to hit anyone and let loose.

Dozens of the army of robots fell apart as the heavy duty machine gun ripped them to shreds. Stallion walked at a moderate pace, keeping the barrel spinning ready to fire off a barrage of 5mm bullets.

The wastelander looked to his left, the blonde haired mystery man now had electricity sparking from both hands. Five one pointers rolled rapidly into place, moving to pound the boy into submission with their armour plates. In the blink of an eye the boy ducked underneath their attacks and grabbed the first robot, crushing its lens and sending a massive electric shock into the body, causing it to explode. The nord grabbed a piece of flying metal out of mid-air and stabbed it into the second robot's chest.

 **"Fus Ro Dah!"** the teenager shouted in an unusually loud voice. Several students looked to the source of the noise to see a band of robots flying through the air like ragdolls.

The wastelander saw his chance and discarded his minigun into the Pip-Boy. Adrenaline pumping through his veins he pulled out his Tri-beam Laser rifle and dived into a slide all in one motion. Activating V.A.T.S. he targeting the flying band of automatons and let the world flow again.

Within the blink of an eye there was nothing but ash left of the bots. Stallion took his chance and dashed through the hole in their defenses. He raced past the mechanical minions and took after the rest of his classmates.

Stallion groaned in frustration as he saw the next obstacle. A large chasm spanned in front of him and the only way to get across were tightropes. The courier hated tightropes. He had only had to use them once or twice but from those times he pledged to never use them again. The wastelander grudgingly began to climb across, hanging upside down off of the ropes.

After what Stallion considered way too long the wastelander was finally across the chasm and running down a clear stretch of the track towards the next obstacle area. A massive crash caught the boy's attention as he glanced backward to see a massive lizard man crawling along the track. He had thrown one of the support students into a tree, causing it to fall over.

" _This guy's strong"_ Stallion thought as he formulated a strategy to restrain the reptilian teenager.

" **Sorry pal! Ain't no 1-A dimwit gonna slow me down!"** The beast of a man roared as he slapped his tail into the ground in anticipation of throwing Stallion off the track.

Figuring he could take it like a man Stallion pulled out a stick of dynamite and a lighter, causing the creature's eyes to go wide as he tried to stop. Stallion chucked the explosive over his shoulder and waited a second before hearing the satisfying boom of an explosion.

"What was that about 1-A dimwits again?" Stallion called back as he screeched to a halt. It only took a second for Stallion to see what the final obstacle was, a minefield.

 _"Fantastic!"_ The courier thought. He had developed an acute skill of avoiding traps and landmines to the point where he could simply tiptoe past them without setting them off. He began walking carefully across the field as his fellow students set off explosives left and right. Just a few feet ahead of him was Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou who had just rocketed past Stallion. The two of them began to fight, avoiding landmines along the way. Figuring that they shouldn't have all the fun, Stallion equipped his ballistic fist and joined the brawl. The two of them were surprised to see a third contestant to the fight. Stallion sent an uppercut to Shoto's jaw while bashing Katsuki over the head with his Pip-Boy. They dodged attacks while placing glancing blows when a massive explosion behind them gained the attention of all three heroes in training. Looking up Stallion saw Izuku on a hunk of metal flying through the air off of the knockback of the explosion. He wasn't there by accident though, the boy had intentionally used the explosive power of the landmines to propel himself. Stallion watched in awe as the two boys he had been fighting sprinted after him, only to be thwarted when Izuku threw down the plate of steel he had been carrying. The explosion propelled the boy further and he began sprinting towards the finish line. Stallion realized that he was still standing in the place where Todoroki and Bakugou were fighting and he began to sprint after his classmates.

Stallion reached the finish line with the rest of the students in hot pursuit. He had placed fourth, just behind Katsuki.

The wastelander was deep in thought when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around Stallion nearly jumped out of his skin to see Lenz, however instead of the fake coat of makeup and skin she wore previously, the girl was showing her actual skin. It glowed a faint green which turned bright around her neck area. Stallion had always wondered what a Glowing one would look like if they weren't ghouls, he had his answer. Along with her glowing complexion the girl's eyes were a black with a bright green Iris that contrasted nicely with her skin colour. She also wasn't wearing, what Stallion had now realized was a wig. She had her jet black hair done up in a ponytail that hung down to her shoulder blades.

"I-I guess you don't recognize me like this do you…" The girl mumbled.

Realizing he was staring Stallion regained himself and shook his head.

"Lenz, you really don't think that I would forget your face. Do you?" The courier said sarcastically.

The girl's already glowing eyes lit up with happiness. Lenz appeared to be much more self-conscious about herself without the makeup.

"A-anyway, I wanted to congratulate you. I'm impressed you made it to fourth place. Oh! And how you used that minigun! That was so cool! And when you disintegrated those robots!" As Stallion had discovered earlier, whenever combat was the subject she became much more bubbly.

"You saw all that?" Stallion said inquisitively. He hadn't even noticed the girl in the battle, that was, if he noticed anyone. Whenever in combat Stallion had a habit of completely ignoring everything outside of the subject of his focus.

The wastelander suddenly realised that Midnight was announcing the next game. Stallion and his glowing companion jogged over to the rest of the crowd to take a look.

 **"The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory it's basically the same as a regular playground game, but there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results of the obstacle course"** She announced.

Several of Stallion's classmates began to figure out how the rules worked and started explaining it to each other, much to Midnight's dismay as she cracked her whip once more before yelling in frustration.

 **"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN THINGS TO YOU!"**

She regained herself before continuing.

 **"Now then, the point assignments go up by increments of five starting from the bottom. For example forty-second place is worth five points and forty-first is worth ten. And point place assigned to the first place contestant is… 10 Million!"** She exclaimed

Stallion was taken aback by the sudden jump in points before he turned to look at Izuku, in fact, everyone was looking at Izuku.

 **"Thats right, it's survival of the fittest with those at the bottom given the chance to overthrow the top!"** She exclaimed with a crack of her whip.

 **"Izuku Midoriya placed first in round one! He'll be worth 10 million points!"** She pointed at the boy as if to make sure people knew to go after him.

 _"Sorry Izuku, I'm coming for that headband of yours"_ Stallion thought as he followed the rest of his classmates in taking aim.

Midnight continued her explanation of the game and adding that it will last 15 minutes and that the teams would be decided by the students. Stallion began walking towards who he knew would be his first teammate, Emma Browns. The wastelander had learned her last name after seeing it on the ranking list. Stallion tapped the girl on her shoulder, she turned around and smiled in agreement.

"I was just looking for you actually" she said before following Stallion to his second choice of teammates. Stallion stepped up to the glowing girl and before he could even open his mouth to ask she responded.

"Yes I'll be on your team" she said with a nod. Stallion had gotten the two people he needed for his plan however in order for it to be a proper strategy he needed one more person.

"Hmmm" Stallion said as he scanned the crowd.

Lenz tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you're looking for a fourth person to join our group I have an idea" she pointed to the blonde boy from the exam.

Stallion shrugged and nodded.

Lenz called out to him

"Hey Sverre!"

The boy turned around and jogged over at the mention of his name. He had bright blue eyes and a small scar on his lip.

"You called Lenz?" Sverre said in a hearty Norwegian voice

The girl nodded

"We wanted you to join our team" she gestured to Stallion and Emma.

He thought for a moment before responding.

"Sure, not like anybody else would have me" he said with a smile.

Stallion nodded and began explaining his plan.

"So as we are going to be fairly big targets due to being closer to the top of the pack, I think we can use that to our advantage" He turned to Emma.

"You will be our front horse. With your increased amount of strength from a human you will be able to support my increased body weight easily" the boy strategized.

He turned to Lenz and was about to start talking before she cut him off.

"I should fully explain my quirk first" she voiced as she held up a finger.

She held out her hand as it began to glow more than before.

"My quirk allows me to control electromagnetic radiation, that includes light, heat, radio waves, infared, X-rays as well as gamma radiation. However I can only control one type at a time and it takes me about an hour to switch between them, my skin also changes colour when I switch types"

Stallion was surprised to hear this, he had thought that she was like a glowing one and could only control gamma radiation however as he now knew, she could control the entire electromagnetic spectrum. He was ecstatic at the idea of her powers.

"That's fantastic! For my current strategy I believe that thermal radiation would work best. You will be part of our defenses. I need you to make the air around us really hot, almost like a heat shield of sorts. Think you can do that?" Stallion explained.

Lenz nodded. Her skin began to glow brightly, it became completely blank before turning a bright red colour. Black lines ran up her arms, contrasting the red surrounding them. She opened her eyes to reveal that the formerly glowing green irises were now a blazing red. Her hair remained black however instead of green highlights there was now dark red. Lenz felt the energy surge through her, making her feel refreshed and ready for anything... that was till she realized that her display had attracted the attention of the other U.A. students. She hung her head in shame as everyone watched her. Stallion was amazed at the dazzling display.

"You look good in red" He remarked as the wastelander patted her on the back.

If the girl's face could have been any more red she would have looked like a tomato, which she did already to a degree.  
Stallion turned to look at Sverre.

"I need to know your quirk in order to properly assign you a role" he inquired.

The blonde haired boy looked caught off guard before he began to explain.

"W-well I can produce a variety of effects with my voice. Such as breathing fire or ice blasts or sending a concussive blast of air" he looked flustered as he explained, almost as if he wasn't used to explaining the ability. Stallion nodded and turned to Emma.

"Change of plans, Sverre will be our front horse and will attack with his voice. Emma will provide backup from the back and transfer me to Lenz and Sverre should she need to attack"

The courier finished with a smile as he imagined the idea of victory.

"Wait but what will you do?" Sverre asked.

Stallion pulled a stealth boy from his Personal Information Processor.

"They won't see me coming"

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on this. I'm in a play at my school and that's kept me pretty busy. Hope you liked the reference to My Hero Academia: Illegals at the beginning there. That spinoff will become more involved in the plot as time goes on. As always, thanks for reading. ^-^**

 **Sincerely**

 **Fabkitty**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Begin!"**

The game began, all of the horses and riders charged forwards, most going for Izuku Midoriya and his 10 million points. However one team appeared to be carrying absolutely nothing. This was the currently invisible Mr. Guardian and his comrades. Stallion used his invisible advantage to grab a headband, the white piece of cloth disappeared as the wastelander slipped it on.

Lenz, Sverre, and Emma were maneuvering well together, the only issue was Emma's height, she had to hold Stallion significantly higher than her glowing teammate as they would be off balance otherwise.

A team composed of the lizard man Stallion had "fought" earlier in the festival (if you could call a stick of dynamite fighting), a girl who appeared to have ability to control her long hair and a boy with massive claws as their rider charged towards the group before running into Lenz's heat shield.

"Gyah! HOT HOT HOT!" the lizard man screamed as he scrambled backwards. Sverre led the group towards their opponents. Stallion grabbed the headband with ease and added it to his collection. The boy now had two headbands hanging from his neck as well as the one on his head. None of course were visible. The wastelander spun around to see Izuku and his teammates flying through the air. Their team was composed of the aforementioned Midoriya, Ochaco, a girl from the support course who Stallion didn't know and the bird man Fumikage. The familiar cords of Kyouka's earplugs shot towards the flying heroes, they were however quickly deflected by the shadow beast of Fumikage. It looked much like a bird and extended from his torso. Stallion looked down to see Tooru and her team. He thought he could make out the faint figure of the girl but shrugged it off as an illusion created by his cybernetic eyes. Tooru was the rider the band of class 1-A students had Kyouka as the front horse with Kouji and Rikidou as the back riders, both of whom were blushing wildly at the thought of Tooru not having a shirt on. Tooru's quirk was similar to a stealth boy in that it made her invisible, however a downside of this is that her clothes aren't invisible like her skin leaving her no choice but to discard said clothing in favour of tactical advantage. Before they could even notice them, another team ran past Tooru's team, stealing their headband in the process. Stallion noticed the man had several headbands around his neck and decided that they were the team's next target. The courier gestured to Sverre to steer them in the right direction.

"Geez. why the heck are you so heavy!" Lenz exclaimed from behind him.

Stallion turned his head to look at her.

"My skeleton is partially made of a titanium alloy for one, for two I also have a large amount of mechanical implants in my body" He smiled even though she couldn't see it as he started feeling half sorry and half impressed with the girl. Collectively their team was carrying somewhere around 700 pounds. Stallion didn't have time to think about it however as the team that had stolen Tooru's headband was heading for them. Stallion was about to grab the man's headband only to realise that he could see his arm, which meant that his stealth boy had run out. The wastelander managed to grab Tooru's headband before narrowly dodging an attempt by the plain looking teenager.

"Guess you class 1-A dimwits have more fight in you than I thought" the boy said with a smirk. Stallion summoned one of his improved weapons. He had made a lance that used the excess heat created by it's former shell, a thermic lance, and created blasts of plasma with it. He had dubbed this tool "The Plasma Lance".

Stallion spun around, clocking the cocky student from class 1-B over the head with his unheated plasma lance in the process. He used the tip to snag another headband off of his neck and finished the deal by setting his lance to stun before shooting the man in the shoulder with the device. They began to run angrily after the team before running into Lenz's heat.

Sverre spoke up as they began to run away

"I think we should start playing defense, we're already in fourth place"

Stallion looked around before nodding at the boy. The wastelander began scanning the horizon. At the moment most of the teams were pursuing Izuku. The boy was currently evading Minoru and Tsuyu's attacks. The two of them were hidden underneath Mezou's six large arms to protect them from attacks while dealing out attacks of their own the clever team's plan quickly stopped however as a girl with vines for hair snatched their headband out from under them. Stallion began to feel a bit more confident about things and began scanning the field. At the moment Shoto and Izuku were locked in a staring match and several class-B teams were pursuing their A class counterparts. Stallion pulled out another stealth boy and slipped it on, disappearing completely from sight. The wastelander noticed several students from team B pursuing them and realized they had figured out the wastelanders plan. Sverre began running towards the crowd of teams before Stallion realised that this was a bad idea.

"Wait guys stop!"

It was too late however as Denki's loud words echoed in their ears.

"Indiscriminate shock! One point three million volts!"

The courier felt electricity arc throughout his and his teammate's bodies as Stallion noticed ice creeping along the ground, his eyes went wide with surprise as Shoto's followup attack froze everyone around them in their tracks.

 **"Would you look at that! He stopped all those teams cold in their tracks!"**

Mr. Aizawa commented as well.

 **"But only after Kaminari had immobilized them with his electricity. In the obstacle course he was surprised by how many people avoided his attack, he's adapting his strategy…"**

Stallion reappeared as his stealth boy shorted out from the electricity. He motioned to Lenz,

"Not all of us! Lenz go for it!"

The air around the team began to heat up as the radioactive teenager melted away the ice with expert precision.

Stallion smirked as Shoto and his team were quickly followed by the courier's team. He materialized his Tri-beam laser rifle and set it to stun before opening fire on the ice cold teenager and his team.

A rough shield shot up to block his shots as Momo simultaneously blocked both Stallion and Fumikage's attacks. The three teams continued in a mexican standoff for several minutes before the one minute left timer went off. Stallion noticed Tenya preparing himself for something and motioned to his teammates to back up.

"Torque over!"

In the blink of an eye the boy sped past Izuku's team, grabbing their headband in the process.

"Recipro burst!"

The boy left behind a massive cloud of smoke as Stallion realized that Shoto had grabbed the one million point headband. With somewhere around 30 seconds on the clock Izuku's team rushed forward. Slicing through the air with amazing force Izuku blew away his rival's arm, grabbing a headband in the process. He quickly realised it wasn't the 10 million however and the four of them began to go in for an attack. Katsuki flew through the air into the arena as he used his recoil to fly.

"Hold on! **Wuld Na Kest!** "

The wastelander and his companions were thrust through the air on a massive gust of wind as Stallion began to reach for one of Shoto's headbands, before…

 **"Time's up!"** Present Mic exclaimed

Stallion hopped down from his teammates hands and gave them all a pat on the back

"No matter what you guys did great!" he said with his optimistic cheer.

Lenz smiled and nodded, Emma responded by slapping the wastelander on the back so hard that he could already feel the bruise. Sverre simply nodded sheepishly. The courier burst out laughing

"Are you ok?" Lenz said as she turned her hand ice cold and held it to the small injury.

Stallion jumped in surprise

"Woah! Jeez that's cold!"

He pulled away from her as he opened his arms reassuringly.

"Takes more from a five star from a squid to do me in!"

Lenz was embarrassed at her own concern but was cut short by Present Mic's voice.

 **"Now lets take a look at who our top four teams are! In first place team Todoroki! In second place team Bakugou! In third place it's team Tetsutets-Wait what! It's team Shinso! When did they come back from the dead!? And in fourth place is-Woah! Another big surprise. Ladies and gentlemen for the first time in the festival's history it's a tie between team Midoriya and team Guardian! These five valiant teams will advance on to the final round!"**

Stallion breathed a sigh of relief and pumped his fist in victory.

"Woo! We made it you guys!"

The team engaged in a group hug with Sverre awkwardly squished in the middle as their L.A. teacher finished

 **"Now let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya soon!"** The wastelander was shocked to hear his teacher's actual voice as he forgot his mic on.

"Hey Eraserhead, lets grab some food" the man sounded much more casual and spoke in a very street culture manner.

Stallion sat in the cafeteria for students along with Lenz and Emma with his burger and coke. He noticed Tooru walking towards him, or at least her clothes. She was accompanied by Mina, Kyouka and Momo.

"Hey, your Stallion right?" she asked as she sat down at the table. The courier took a sip of his drink before replying

"Yeah thats me, why do you ask?" he questioned

Lenz silently munched on her caesar salad and Emma was devouring a large plate of fish. Tooru pointed an accusing finger at the boy… or at least he assumed she did, for all he knew she could be giving him the finger.

"You can turn invisible too can't you!"

Stallion leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah I suppose I can" he replied casually.

The girl was extremely happy based on her body language and began hopping up and down.

"Yay! We can be invisi-buddies!" she exclaimed.

Tooru grabbed Stallion's arm and tugged on him to stand up, to no avail as the boy was nearly unmovable at his weight. He stood up voluntarily and the transparent girl stood for a moment before poking him in the ribs with her finger.

"Go on, turn invisible, I wanna take a selfie with you"

Stallion sighed and materialized a stealth boy on his chest. In an instant he was completely invisible.

"What! No fair! Your clothes disappear with you!" Tooru complained as she set her hand on the boy's shoulder. Stallion was completely in shock, he hadn't noticed it in the heat of the cavalry battle but he could see Tooru completely. She had long blonde hair that was complimented by two greyish green eyes. Emma spoke up

"What are you looking at Stallion"

The boy realised it now, nobody else could see her except him. The teenager was overwhelmed by the fact that he was the first person to see Tooru's true features, he quickly regained himself however and spoke up

"You know you have very beautiful green eyes Tooru"

Nobody else could see it but the girl blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"How would you know my eye colour unles-" she cut herself off "You can see me!" she exclaimed as her face lit up with joy.

"That is correct, It appears that due to the fact that the device I use to turn invisible changes my eyes ability to see light in a way that allows me to see despite all light going straight through my mass nullifies the effect created by your-" Emma cut the boy off. "You're rambling about science Stallion, none of us know what you're talking about"

The boy pulled his stealth boy off and sent it to the Pip-Boy, he rubbed the back of his head and blushed. He had a habit of rambling when it came to science, it was one of his greatest passions and he knew a great deal about it, something that was very rare in the wasteland. Stallion noticed Lenz twiddling her fingers in envy as she hung her head. Tooru was still jumping around in happiness at the fact that someone could see her. Stallion was about to sit down before he and everyone else had a sudden realization, Tooru didn't wear clothes. Stallion immediately turned bright red and vowed to never use his stealth boy's around Tooru ever again. He spun around on one heel

"Remind me not to use that in combat with you…" he muttered as he scooped up his tray of food and walked off.

 _"Well that was embarrassing"_ Stallion thought as he finished his burger and began to prepare for the next event, the fighting tournament.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the shorter chapter again but I couldn't really figure out how to build off of this. The Tooru thing was added in due to request. Sorry for this not being written as well as most of the chapters as I couldn't figure out how to write the cavalry battle in an interesting way. Spaces of time between chapters might get a bit longer as I have a play that I'm acting in coming up and I also have to prepare for my end of the year exams. Joys of school eh?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Fabkitty**


	12. Chapter 12

Stallion walked through the cafeteria with a million thoughts running through his head like streams down a mountain, however they all focused onto one subject as he recognised two faces. A man and a woman were sipping on coffee from styrofoam cups while they sat across from each other. They both wore dark reflective sunglasses as well as black suits, very clique. The boy's instincts screamed to be on alert, the duo was in fact the horror movie esque stalker who had been keeping profiles on Him. Several days ago he followed the two stalkers to find out that they had been reporting their daily actions to their superior. While they appeared to be more than one person the beast was in fact only one. Based on the data his Pip-Boy recorded during his encounter and his own deductions he concluded it likely split into more than one form to cover more ground when observing Stallion and his companions. The wastelander began to walk towards the individual but before he could more than two steps he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his glowing companion.

"Hey Stallion, the final round is starting we better get going" Lenz said in a cheerful manner.

The wastelander glanced back to the shapeshifter only to see that they were gone. He gritted his teeth as he followed Lenz to the arena.

 _"If only I could have found out more…"_ he thought to himself. The pair continued out of the cafeteria into a concrete hallway that led into the stadium floor.

Lenz stopped and turned around, worry filling her bright eyes.

"Are you ok Stallion? You look frustrated. Is this about Tooru? Because none of us blame you for anything" she reassured

Stallion chuckled at her concern before returning to his solemn tone.

"Lenz that thing that tried to lure you into an alleyway before… I saw it while I was walking by the public cafeteria."

The girl's face changed from concern to shock in an instant.

"What! We need to tell the heroes!" she exclaimed as her skin flared slightly in the dark hallway, lighting up the walls briefly and casting a shadow of the wastelander. The courier shook his head

"No, there's something I failed to mention before. That thing has been following me and reporting my daily activities. I need to know why"

Lenz looked conflicted and stood for a moment before nodding.

"A-alright but promise that you'll report it after you figure things out" She stuttered out.

"I can't promise anything anymore" he muttered as he stepped into the stadium.

Stallion was shaken awake by his cephalopod classmate. After bit of drama surrounding several students dropping out as they didn't feel "Worthy" due to some degree of being mind controlled, the student's had drawn lots to see who was up against who. Stallion's mind was completely out of it as he did so however as he was more focused on his stalker. After all this the boy had dozed off, he happened to do that a lot, in fact according to the medical diagnosis done by his Pip-Boy every week, he had developed somewhat of a sleeping disorder.

"Stallion! You're up! Get off your butt and get into the ring!"

Still groggy the wastelander stood up and peered out of the spectator's box assigned to his class. On the field a woman with vines for hair was tapping her foot looking around at the stadium innocently.

 **"Hmm, Guardian doesn't appear to be showing up therefore the match goes to-"**

Stallion pulled out his flare gun and fired off a shot into the middle of the stadium to gain everyone's attention. The crowd gasped and turned around to look at Stallion.

"Hold on a sec! I'm here! Just woke up from a nap I'll be right down!" The wastelander shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **"Well folks it appears we'll have match after all. Please make your way to the stage Mr. Guardian, quickly"** Present Mic said, stressing the "quickly" in impatience.

Stallion walked up the steps as he heard some of the people in the crowd whispering among themselves about the boy being late. He rolled his eyes and switched his Pip-Boy to quick-selection mode.

 **"After some delays it's time to start the final match of the first round! Even beautiful flowers have thorns! It's the assassin from class 1-B of the hero course! Ibari Shiozaki!"** Present mic exclaimed over the microphone. **"Versus, the mechanical marvel! Stallion Guardian! Another hero in the making!"**

The crowd roared in approval of the battle. Stallion's enhanced perception allowed him to pick up some of the chatting.

"My money's on the vine girl, she could just restrain him and throw him out of bounds" one man said.

"I don't know, the guy with the scar on his face looks pretty threatening to me, besides, didn't you see what his quirk does? He can summon things from that thing on his wrist, all he needs to do is pull out a weed whacker or something" Another replied.

 **"Keep those eyes peeled! I wanna see a super flashy battle this time-"** Present Mic was cut off by Stallion's opponent.

"Excuse me? Please pardon the interruption. I'm not sure why you called me an assassin? I've come to the festival in search of victory, not to take my opponent's life. That wouldn't be in line with the values of a hero at all sir" She said in a sweet innocent voice. Stallion almost felt bad that he was going to have to fight her.

 **"Right, I'm sorry-"** Present Mic began to speak again before Ibari interrupted him again.

"Gentlemen, I didn't enter U.A. for wicked or selfish reasons. But to deliver salvation to others. It is my humble quest to spread true good across this world-" the girl proclaimed as she began to monologue, Present mic was clearly annoyed.

" **Listen! I said I'm sorry O.K.?"** He exclaimed, obviously anxious to get on with the fight. Ibari bowed slightly.

"I thank you for your kind understanding" she said softly as she walked back to her position.

 **"Begin!"**

Stallion stood still, watching the girl's every move. He dodged to the left as several vines sprung from her hair and shot towards him. Landing with a slide he rolled into a sprint and rushed towards his opponent. A familiar weight was added to his side as he drew the Shishkebab Mk II. The original Shishkebab was an old Japanese Wazikashi, a decent sized traditional blade. The Mk II however was much more advanced, Instead of a wazikashi the boy had used a european broadsword. The device was far more elegant and stylish than the last as Stallion had access to more materials.

Ibari tried to attack again with her vines only to have them cut away like butter. This happened over and over again, Ibari attempting to get a shot in only to have Stallion incinerate the vines. The boy slashed and sliced with the technique of a pro, his muscles and finely tuned physique accented with every swipe of the blade. A massive wall of plant life sprung up from the ground between the two. Much to Ibari's horror the extension of her hair was quickly ablaze. Slicing through the vine Stallion dived over the slumped over dead plant. Dashing forward the wastelander kicked out the girl's legs and jumped to a standing position. Putting his boot on her shoulder Stallion dialed down the flames coming from his blade and pointed the heated device at her throat.

"Checkmate" he said with a smirk.

The girl gaped in awe of Stallion's efficiency and slumped back, defeated.

"I surrender" she said.

" **Ibari Shiozaki surrenders! The match goes to Stallion Guardian!"** Midnight exclaimed over the speakers. Stallion took his boot off her shoulder and helped the girl up. He was about to step away before noticing embers creeping up the girl's hair. Pulling a water bottle from his Pip-Boy Stallion doused the girl, she shrieked in surprise before Stallion pointed to the burnt ends of her hair. Bowing repeatedly in gratitude the girl thanked him for saving her from a legendary bad hair day.

"I am forever in your debt, your skill and strategy bested me. You are truly a gentleman" she praised.

"Oh, really it's nothing I just sorta did it on impulse" he said scratching his head as the two of them walked off the stage.

"Even more admirable! You did it without any thought of a reward! I am not fit to call myself a hero in training beside you!" she exclaimed. Stallion chuckled, _"all in a day's work I suppose"_

After shaking Ibari off his tail, Stallion returned to class 1-A's observing booth and pulled out a coke from his Pip-Boy. Turning the lid he sipped the cool carbonated beverage as his classmates took notice of him.

"Man! Stallion that was incredible! You didn't skip a beat!" Mina exclaimed. His classmates began praising his efforts, but without the battle to focus on. All he could think of was the shapeshifting beast that prowled around the stadium, watching his every move. Reporting what it could to its superiors. Glancing up at the monitor Stallion noticed his next match was against Tenya. From what he could gather the boy would prove to be a very formidable foe. As such of a tradition of the Stallion's his mind began to wander, and from such he once again fell asleep counting Brahmin.

"Stallion! You dimwit! Stop falling asleep!" Emma shouted as Stallion was shaken awake. A few weeks ago the boy would have automatically blown a hole in the girl's head as he almost did when staying at Stacy's, however since then he had learned to control his habits.

"You're lucky I woke you up earlier this time! Get down to the waiting room, you're up!" she said as she pushed him up the steps of the stands and through the door.

Stallion made his way to the waiting room and began formulating a strategy before being cut off by his call to the field. Once again he stepped out into the bright sunlight and cheers of fans. He stepped onto the concrete fighting field as Present mic began to introduce the two.

" **In one corner is the second oldest of the Iida hero family! Tenya Iida! And in the other a rising hero who gets by on grit and tools! Stallion Guardian! Both from Class 1-A of the hero course! Now without further adue! Begin!"**

Stallion crossed his arms and waited, Tenya likely believed that Stallion's only trick was his ability to pull out objects from his Pip-Boy and as such would go for a quick finish by pushing him out of the ring. He was doing exactly what the wastelander expected.

"Recipro Burst!"

Tenya sped across the field as fast as a bullet however, nobody could outrun V.A.T.S.

In an instant all time stopped and Stallion was presented with a freeze frame of his classmate sliding to a stop right behind him, switching directions to throw him out of bounds. Stallion decided his plan and began to put it into action. Time resumed as Tenya boosted towards Stallion. Dodging left the wastelander narrowly avoided his classmate's grab, giving him the perfect opportunity to counter. Using the boy's momentum against him Stallion delivered a roundhouse kick to the boy's stomach. Between the tremendous force of the mailman's kick and his own forward momentum, Tenya was thrown to the ground, all air escaping his lungs. Before the engine boosted boy could recover Stallion proceeded to swiftly pull a stun baton from his Pip-Boy and knock the boy out. Silence hung in the air like a fog as the crowd and the heroes tried to comprehend what had just happened. Midnight finally shook the shock from her face and announced the victor.

 **"The match goes to Stallion Guardian!"** she proclaimed. The crowd exploded into an anthem of cheers as Stallion helped several medical robots load Tenya onto a stretcher. Stallion silently strode back to the stands.

Stallion noticed that Sverre was up next, usually the boy would have just slept through the rest of the matches. However something in his gut was telling him something wasn't right. Stemming from his thoughts Stallion began to wonder where Sverre was. He hadn't seen him after they had eaten in the cafeteria and Stallion hadn't noticed him in the waiting room.

"Hey Emma? Have you seen Sverre since lunch?" he asked.

The boy's short aquatic companion looked confused at the question.

"No? I haven't really thought about it but, yeah I haven't seen him since we parted ways after we ate" she replied

Thoughts of worry began to creep in at the corners of Stallion's mind but the boy shrugged them off with a _"I'm probably just being paranoid"_

Stallion's concerns all at once fell away as he saw Sverre walk onto the field for the next match. His opponent was none other than his classmate Lenz. Stallion was having a hard time deciding who to root for but decided on Lenz in the end. She still glowed a bright red as she readied herself into a fighting stance.

 **"Coming from the cold north of Sweden! A brutal Viking! Sverre Stone! Vs. The queen of radiation! Lenz Eyeonis! Begi-"**

 **"Lis! Slen! Nus!"** Sverre shouted. In an instant Lenz was frozen solid, still alive but clearly injured. Usually Lenz would have been able to melt her prison however it wasn't just the ice. Her very muscles had been frosted to the point she couldn't even move.

 **"The match goes to Sverre Stone! Lenz Eyeonis is… immobilized"** Midnight said into her microphone.

Sverre simply spun around and walked out of the arena. Stallion gasped in surprise but that soon gave way to unbridled rage. However Stallion had more important things to worry about, like Lenz. Stallion clenched his fists in anger as he slammed the class 1-A box door behind him.

 **Authors Note: Updating this has really given me a perspective on how much I've improved writing-wise. Hopefully you guys can spare the inconsistencies and problems. I don't exactly have the time to rewrite the whole thing from scratch.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Fabkitty**


	13. Chapter 13

Stallion's mind raced with rage as he stamped out onto the battlefield. He couldn't tell why Sverre would do something like this, nor could he forgive him for the atrocity. The wastelander decided to question his schoolmate's motives later and focus on the battle. Stallion was absolutely certain that he would open up with a freezing shout like he did with Lenz, the only difference would be that Stallion would be prepared.

 **"Stepping up to the plate now is the strategist master Stallion Guardian! And his opponent will be the Vocalist of death! Sverre Stone!"** Sverre rightfully received booing from the crowd as he stepped onto the concrete platform. **Now without further adue, BEGIN!"**

Just as the courier had suspected Sverre opened up with a big ice attack.

" **Lis! Slen! Nus!"** he shouted. The concrete cracked in places and frost appeared in an instant on the battlefield. A thick cloud of snow obscured the audience's vision for a few seconds.

" **I can't see what's going on down there!"** Present Mic said in annoyance. The man began to speak but was cut off in shock.

Two glowing blue eyes pierced through the snowy cloud, creating an ominous silhouette of Stallion's masterpiece. Hydraulic systems whirred and hissed as the beast of a suit began to step forward. The crowd was dead silent as Stallion stepped out of the cloud of crystallized water. The courier now wore the sole suit of EX-01 power armour in existence across the world he heralded from and this one. He had kept the signature gas mask style from the T-60b model but other than that the armour was unrecognisable, plates of titanium custom fitted for the machine gave way to blue glowing wires snaking along the undersuit of the armour which all led to a small laser gatling gun mounted on the right gauntlet of the suit.

 _"I feel like I should say something poetic but at the moment... I just feel like beating you into the concrete"_ Stallion said through the speaker in the armour.

" **Look's like we're in for the fight of our lives here folks! Guardian has summoned a suit of advanced armour!"** Present Mic exclaimed, obviously still geeking out over the fashion in which Stallion unveiled his creation. The teenager clenched his fist and almost immediately a modified military Ripper unsheathed from his left forearm. Sverre looked stunned before regaining his composure and readying himself for another shout. Taking advantage of his new armour's increased agility Stallion began running across the field towards his opponent, spinning his chainsaw sword in preparation for a downward slash.

 **"Mul Qah Diiv!"** Sverre exclaimed as he narrowly dodged a strike from Stallion's ripper. Unlike his other shouts the energy released appeared to cycle itself back into Sverre's body and around it. The white-blue energy snaked around the Nord's entire body, forming detailed symbols and patterns. Without hesitation the boy grabbed Stallion's suit by the arm and flung it across the field like a dog toy. The wastelander barely landed on the field, he stopped himself by digging his sword into the ground, creating a large cut in the concrete. Stallion looked up to see Sverre already standing over him, the boy tried to block but his opponent was too swift and delivered an axe kick to the wastelanders helmet. Stallion gritted his teeth as pain shot through his body.

In his new model of power armour Stallion had taken advantage of the technology of this world and upgraded his HUD system. Instead of geiger counters and pressure gauges put right where he could see them with a screen in front to open the Pip-Boy, the HUD was now a crisp full colour image with several opaque displays indicating fusion core life, radiation levels, body condition as well as the time and a full smartphone rerouted back into the visor, allowing him to see text messages and look up valuable data on the fly. At the moment his visor was telling him that there was massive damage to the back of the suit where Sverre had hit. Thinking fast the courier activated the laser gatling, using the thrust created he quickly spun himself around and kicked Sverre square in the chest. The boy flew backwards, giving the young inventor time to regain his composure. Sverre quickly regained his balance and began running towards Stallion at an alarming rate, bracing himself Stallion retracted his Ripper and caught Sverre's assault head on. The two high schoolers traded blows back and forth until Sverre's glowing patterns began to fade. Taking the opportunity Stallion grabbed Sverre by the arm and spun around, using the momentum to throw his opponent through the air. Sverre hit the ground and rolled before gaining his footing and grabbing a nearby rock to use as a weapon.

 **"Tiid! Klo! Ul!"** Sverre shouted. In an instant time slowed down to a snail's pace, all except for Sverre. Stallion was used to this but usually he wasn't on the receiving end of the time shenanigans. Sverre easily made his way around Stallion to behind the armour. Stallion had a sinking feeling when he realised what his opponent was doing. The wastelander tried to warn his fellow hero-in-training but his lips wouldn't obey his commands.

 _Clang!_ The rock collided with the fusion core.

 _Clang!_ Protective plastic over the miniature nuclear reactor began to crack

 _Clang!_ The fusion core began to overheat. Causing the metal surrounding it to slowly turn red hot. Time began to flow as normal again as Stallion activated his failsafe. Booster jets emerged from all over the suit, propelling it upwards. Stallion gritted his teeth as the searing pain of the metal began to burn into his back. Quickly he exited out the back of the armour, he fell several metres before the fusion core exploded in a small nuclear blast. Stallion felt the flames and radiation surround him before everything went black.

The beeping of a heart monitor was the first thing Stallion heard when he woke. _"I'm in a hospital"_ he thought.

He forced his eyelids open to look around the room. He was indeed in a hospital bed, a vase with a bouquet of flowers on it sat on a coffee table to his right and an IV machine was on his left. Sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed was Mrs. Lee who was reading a book off of her E-reader. Stallion looked down in horror as he realised that he was completely covered in bandages. Thinking back he remembered the fight and the explosion.

 _"I spent an entire week with barely any sleep on that thing and it gets blown up on the first match I use it. Great"_ Stallion thought sarcastically to himself.

Flexing his arm he was pleased to see that his augmentations had managed to help sustain most of his muscle mass. Mrs. Lee looked up in surprise to see Stallion sitting up in bed.

"Stallion! You're awake!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and pulled Stallion into a bear hug. He winced from the pain of the burns.

"I'll go get the nurse!" she exclaimed, running out of the room. Looking down Stallion peeled off one of the bandages on his arm. Underneath his skin was a nice radiation burnt dark brown. To most people this is the point where someone would start contemplating suicide from how hideous they must've looked. Stallion simply peeled back the bandage over his Pip-Boy, which he assumed they bandaged because they thought it was part of him (which it technically was) and produced a Radaway. He proceeded to inject the liquid into his arm, instantly erasing the radiation. Stallion sent away the empty plastic bag and pulled out a super-Stimpack. Securing the needle over his arm he pushed the syringe into his arm. A brief stinging feeling shot through his body that was quickly replaced by a warm tingling sensation. Stallion decided to begin testing to see how ok he was and began performing fairly regular actions, starting with exercising his hands all the way up to twirling a plasma lance in the air. he glanced down at his hands and sighed, while the radaway and super-stimpack had healed him mostly, his skin remained scarred and wrinkled in places. The main draw was the radiation burn that ran along one side of the boy's face. Stallion had grown used to hiding scars, however one covering half his face was a bit of a new experience.

Several minutes leader a doctor and a small army of nurses rushed into the room and stopped short of their eyes popping out of their heads. They looked Stallion up and down in shock at seeing a fully healed teen where they expected a bandaged mummy.

"B-but-" The doctor stuttered out.

"Part of my quirk, I can heal from almost any injury with the help of the device on my wrist. I just need to be awake to do it" Stallion lied. All but a few nurses and the doctor left the room. After that they went through basic tests such as seeing if Stallion could walk and checking his reflexes.

After the doctor was convinced that Stallion was healed he was discharged from the hospital. Arriving at the Lee's house Stallion stepped out of the car to greet a mob of happy children.

"Stallion! You're okay!" Tina exclaimed.

The wastelander smiled and gave the little girl a thumbs up.

"What you think I'd be out of the game that easy?"

The little girl embraced his leg in a hug. He glanced to his other step-siblings who were smiling in relief at the news of their adopted brother's quick recovery. In celebration the Lee's had at Stallion's request, old fashioned american burgers and glass Coca-Cola. Stallion flopped down in his bed and began to allow himself to think about the tournament. His one suit of power armour that came with him was now a pile of scrap and from what he had been told Sverre had simply disappeared after the tournament, not showing up to class on top of disappearing off of the grid. Out of frustration he began doing what he usually did when he was bored or mad, invent. To him there was no such thing as "perfection" every tool that he made could be improved in some way. He began adjusting frequencies and energy outputs on his energy weapons before moving onto how to make his Railroad Grappling Hook work better. Before Stallion could even think about it, it was already one in the morning. Letting himself lose to exhaustion, the teenager collapsed onto his bed. Falling asleep to thoughts of what would happen next.

 **Authors note: I'm still alive! After doing some considerations of the chapters I'm going to rewrite parts of the story to get rid of the random amounts of characters from other franchises. So by the time i'm done it will just be Fallout and My Hero Academia, don't worry if you like Emma or Sverre they'll stay, but just as original characters from My Hero Academia. Really though, my apologies for leaving you hanging for so long. High School has hit me like a speeding train and I'm only now getting back to finding time to write. But have no fear! I am determined to finish this story.**

 **Sincerely, Fabkitty**


End file.
